Broken Walls
by KayleeRayne
Summary: Unlike her kin, Lyria prefers solitude. Many shy away from the seemingly cold, unfeeling elleth. Wherever she travels, she leaves a trail of dead foes in her wake. She is a fierce warrior, often letting her blade speak for her. Yet when she meets a certain blonde elven Prince, everything changes. Will he be able to break down the walls protecting her heart? LegolasXOC Movieverse
1. Prefix

**Hello my lovely readers. This story has been knocking around in my head for a LONG time and I've just got to put it out here. This will be a 10th walker story, and yes, a romance between Legolas and my own OC elf character. I know the whole 10th walker thing has been done time and time again, but I really wanted a shot at it! I'll probably stick closer to the Movieverse than the book as the book can get quite lengthy and in depth. This story will be quite large. I've already written over 10 pages, so if it starts out slow just bear with me. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

 **xoxo**

 **KayleeRayne**

 **Prefix**

 **Concerning Elves:**

Elves are an ancient race, often beautiful and wise. As orcs, goblins, and Uruks are creatures of darkness, elves are the opposite. They are creatures of light. They revel in all things natural and beautiful. They are mostly peaceful creatures, though they are fierce warriors in battle. They are immortal, which means they stop ageing after a time, and will remain youthful in appearance for the rest of their days. They can be killed like all other creatures, in battle of course, but also if they suffer great despair and sadness.

 **Travels** :

Elves, by nature, do not travel often or lightly. When they do travel, they usually travel to other elven lands such as Lorien or Imaldris to stay with their kin. Their visits usually last for hundreds of years. As they don't age, time flows differently for them. They are content in staying in one place and find peace in the companionship of other elves.

 **Marriage** :

Elves revel in the beauty of love. They trust their hearts when choosing their life partners, rather than a contractual betrothal. Elves only marry once in their long lives. Once they found the person they were meant for, they will never love anyone else, even if their betrothed passes from this land. Because they love so deeply, their hearts can only hold that sort of love for one.

After they have chosen each other, elves are betrothed for a year before they are wed. Elvish weddings are very similar to the weddings of Men. They exchange rings and say vows, and there is a bountiful feast afterwards.

Sex is extremely intimate and sacred to the elves. They do not participate in premarital sex, and adultery is unspeakable to them. Giving themselves to their partners physically is considered to be the ultimate form of love, and is only practiced once they have said their vows. This is owing mainly to the fact that sex often leads to children.

 **Early Childhood:**

Elves have perhaps 2 or 3 children during their entire lifespan, and only when times of peace are upon them. Childbearing is such an emotional and special time to the elves, so they prefer to spend their pregnant days in their home lands, in safety. A year after the child is conceived, the child is born. Rather than celebrating the day of birth, Elves celebrate the day they were conceived. It takes about 50 years for the elven body to fully mature, but not until they reach the age of 100 are elves considered fully matured.

 **Daily Life:**

Elves are all considered equals, at least where gender is concerned. Just as there are fierce female warriors, there are also male healers. They are not judged or discriminated by their sex. Elves are practiced in the arts of music, storytelling, and painting. They are also extremely skilled blacksmiths. Elvish weapons and armor are of high value to all races throughout Middle Earth.

 **Death and Departure** :

There are only a few half-elves in the land of Middle Earth, and they all reside in Imladris. In Rivendell, the last homely house of Elrond, dwells Lord Elrond, his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir and his daughter Arwen Undomiel. They are all half elven, which means they have the ability to stay immortal, or accept the Gift of Men and eventually die. Other Elves must either die in battle, or sail to the Undying Lands forever leaving Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Task

**Hello my lovely readers! Just wanted to mention that anything in Italics is spoken in Elvish. I just didn't want to have to write everything out in elvish, then provide translations. Call me lazy if you wish, I thought it might be simpler if we all just pretend they're speaking in Elvish ;)**

 **As always thanks for reading and Fav/Follow/Review if you feel so inclined!**

 **xoxo  
KayleeRayne**

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Task

She was known by many names. To the elves, she gained the name Erebwen, which translates roughly in the common tounge to "lonely lady". To the world of man, she was known as Gilraen which meant "Wandering Star". To her closest friends, she was known simply by her real name: Lyria. Owing to her troubled past, Lyria was not a normal elleth. She preferred solitude, spending many of her days wandering the wild. Being an incredibly fearless warrior, she went where she was most needed. She fought in many great battles and slayed many terrible foes. Lyria traveled all over Middle Earth and wherever she went, the whispers and rumors followed her. Across the land spread tales of a fearsome lone warrior who held no equal in battle.

A terrible beauty with pale skin, long dark hair that only shone deep red in direct sunlight, and eyes that looked like the ocean with swirls of blue and green. Though many found her to be beautiful, they were wary of her as she spoke very little and kept to herself. She let her blade speak for her, cutting down her foes in a way very few had ever seen.

Lyria had a restless spirit. Though many people thought her home was in Imladris where she had been raised, she never felt the sense of belonging so many of her kin felt. Still she returned to Imladris more than any other city, though reportedly she had spent over 100 years in Lorien.

It was in Imladris under the care of Lord Elrond Lyria had learned how to wield a blade and a bow. From an early age, she had shown great promise in the art of combat and within a few hundred years, surpassed all her teachers in skill. Lyria befriended the daughter of Elrond, and remained close to the elleth even though she traveled often.

It was on one of her travels where the course of her future was forever changed. Lyria was traveling north, along the North-South Road in the lands of Enedwaith. She had planned to follow the road until she reached Tharbad, and from there she would follow the river north east all the way to Rivendell. It had been many years since she had returned to the city, and she longed to see the few people who she cared deeply for. The darkness in the world was spreading, and she much desired to speak with Elrond about all she had learned on her travels.

She traveled on horseback. The road was empty, not another soul in sight. A slight drizzle fell from the sky. There wasn't much to look at in terms of sightseeing. The land was flat; a vast sea of grass marked with an outcropping of rock here and there. This road hardly saw any travelers anymore, with the growing darkness beginning to spread into Rohan. The Men of the Mountain were growing ever restless, and they had even taken to attacking villages. One of these attacks had led Lyria to acquire the horse she sat astride.

She had been in the area when the attack began. She defended the small village against the band of wildmen, and ultimately saved the villagers. In return they gave her their finest steed. They had told her these attacks were becoming more frequent as of late, as if the wildmen were being led by some unseen force. This news troubled the elleth, along with other rumors of the growing darkness in the east and she decided she needed to council with Lord Elrond.

Suddenly, she could hear the sounds of another horse riding down the road toward her at a fast pace. A second later a figure in the distance came into view. She couldn't tell if it was friend or foe so she gripped her sword just in case. A few moments later, she could see a tall man astride a horse. He had a pointed hat and a long grey beard. It was a figure she knew all too well. Upon seeing the elleth, he slowed his horse and stopped beside her.

"Greetings Mithrandir" Lyria said.

"Ah, Lyria. I had not expected to meet you upon this road, though it does me well to see you in good health," he said with a kind smile. "To where do you travel?"

"I am on my way to Imladris actually. I have need to speak with Lord Elrond," she said. "What about you?"

"I am off to see the head of my order in Isengard. I too have need of council," he said, a troubled look passing his face.

"I see. I feel I must warn you Mithrandir. A growing shadow has spread from the East across Rohan. The men of the mountain have been growing bold, attacking villages. I was surprised to hear that Saruman has not been seen to aid them." Lyria told the wizard.

His troubled look deepened. "I will speak with him about this matter as well. Your news only adds to my worry. I too have heard tells of this growing darkness in the East…." His voice trailed off and he surveyed the elleth in front of him, considering her. "I do not think it was coincidence that you crossed my path this day. In fact, I have a task I would ask of you."

"What is it you need?" Lyria asked. She was friends with the wizard, having fought beside him before. He always provided wise council when she needed it.

"I have appointed the same task to Elessar, yet I believe it would be wise to send you as well as it is of the upmost importance. You are familiar with the story of the Rings of Power are you not?"

A shadow passed over the elleth's face. She did not like where he was going with this. "Of course."

"Well, it pains me to tell you that the One Ring has been found and that the growing darkness in the East comes from Mordor. The enemy has returned" he said, his voice grim.

"Long have I suspected this, yet it pains me to hear it confirmed. Where is it? Is it safe from the enemy?" Lyria asked, her voice filled with worry.

"It has been under my very nose for the last 60 years, in the Shire. Long have I suspected a foulness to that magic ring Bilbo found, yet I never thought it was the One. I traveled to Gondor, to seek out information on the Ring and the Dark Lord and saw the Mountain of Doom ablaze and darkness spreading over those lands once again. From there, I traveled back to the Shire where my suspicions were confirmed. In the fire, it showed its true face. It is indeed the One," he said hanging his head.

"So Bilbo still has it?" Lyria asked.

"No. He departed to Rivendell several months ago, and left it to his nephew Frodo. Unfortunately the enemy found the creature Gollum before I could and tortured him until he revealed that a Baggins in the Shire had the ring. It won't be long until the Dark Lord sends his armys to burn the Shire in search of it, so I've sent Frodo out of the Shire. He is to meet me at the Inn in Bree as soon as I've spoken with Saruman," he explained.

"While I agree the ring should not stay in the Shire, I am unsure if it is wise to leave the ring in the hands of someone as innocent as a hobbit…" Lyria said.

"He is extraordinarily resistant to the rings call. I assure you he is not tempted by its power. But he does need protection," Gandalf said looking at the lady in front of him.

"I see. So I am to meet Elessar in Bree and protect the hobbit until your arrival?" Lyria asked.

"It would ease some of the worry in my heart. Should something go wrong and I don't arrive within the week, head for Rivendell. Elrond should be able to keep it safe."

"Consider it done. I will find them both and defend them with my life" she said.

"Thank you, Lyria. I am forever grateful," he said giving her a smile.

"No thanks is necessary. Be careful in Isengard. I felt uneasy when I passed close to Saruman's tower. I do not know what it was that boded ill….perhaps the shadow has reached Isengard as well. Whatever it may be, I wish you luck." She nodded her head in his direction.

"I will look into it, you have my word. Farewell Lyria." And with that he took off in a great hurry once again down the road.

Lyria watched him ride off. The ring of power had been found…She knew what this meant. A growing shadow would reach across the land and with it death would follow, unless they could defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. The only way to rid the world of the evil of Sauron would be to destroy the ring and that was no easy feat. With a sigh, she turned her horse and headed north, towards Bree. It had been many years since she had last seen Aragorn, and she was eager to see him once again even under such dark circumstances.

A few days later, Lyria arrived on the outskirts of the village Bree. She decided to sell the horse, not needing it any longer. She would use the gold to rent a room at the Inn. The horse fetched a fair price from some traveling merchants who were in desperate need for a new steed.

Instead of heading straight into the village, Lyria decided to seek out Aragorn, knowing he must be in the area by now. She knew he, like her, avoided close contact with others so she set off on foot into the woods. Rather than staying on the ground, she climbed up into the trees. Not only would she get a better view of the area, but she also preferred being high in the tree limbs. She felt more comfortable there, her elvish nature getting the better of her.

She had been searching for about an hour when a noise reached her ears. It was a man's voice singing softly to himself in a low voice.

 _But not yet weary are our feet_

 _Still round the corner we may meet_

 _A sudden tree or standing stone_

 _That none have seen but we alone_

Lyria smiled to herself. She knew this voice just as she knew the wind. Following the sound she found the Ranger walking under her at a leisurely pace. He wore a hooded cloak, hiding his features. Deciding to surprise him, she waited until he was just underneath her before she leaped out from the tree tops, landing right in front of him.

Instantly his hand went for his sword, but stopped when his eyes registered who was standing in front of him. Lyria chuckled.

" _You should be a little more cautious, Ranger. If I were a foe, you'd be dead right now_ ," Lyria said grinning at her old friend.

" _Even the most cautious of men would have a hard time hearing you sneak through the trees_ ," he said seriously, but a grin broke out upon his face. "It has been far to long mellon. What in the name of the Valar are you doing this far West?"

"I ran into a friend of ours on the North-South Road. Mithrandir asked me to accompany you. Something about two swords are better than one," Lyria said.

"I see. I do not argue against that logic, and of course I would love your companionship. Come, let us head for the village. While we walk tell me of your travels."

They walked and Lyria explained all about Rohan and the wildmen. She spoke of the shadow that was passing over the lands, and about the uneasy feeling she got when she ventured too close to Isengard. Aragorn's face became more and more troubled as she spoke.

"I too have felt this shadow. In the North, orcs have been growing bolder. I've been with the fighting alongside the rest of the Dunedain. And I've gotten reports of spiders and orcs becoming more and more numerous in Mirkwood," he said solemnly.

"How fares the Woodland Realm?" asked Lyria. She had traveled before to Thranduil's kingdom. It was a beautiful land, if a bit secluded. She had fought alongside his guard after the Battle of the Five Armies, helping to rid the land of the spiders that had began to move in.

"It remains unspoiled. King Thranduil seems adept at keeping the evil out of his lands, though they are constantly threatened," Aragorn said, his voice impassive.

Lyria was about to reply, when she felt something that made her stop dead in her tracks. A coldness, sharp and deadly spread through her. Something was near, something incredibly dark. Then she heard it, a high cold shriek. Fear ran through her at the sound.

She grabbed Aragorn's cloak at once and shoved him down, behind a large oak. They layed there in the brush for a minute before a figure came into view. Riding on a huge black steed was a cloaked figure. The steed itself was terrifying, with red eyes that glowed like fire, yet that was nothing compared to its rider. Armor incased the hands that were gripping the saddle. Sharp wicked armor that could have only come from one place. Lyria and Aragorn shared a silent look. Yes, they both knew what this creature was. A Nazgul, and it was searching the woods, no doubt looking for the Ring.

After several long minutes, the rider took off down the path and was seen no more.

"Gandalf did not tell me the Nine were afoot," Lyria said getting to her feet.

"Nor I. He must not have known….this bodes very ill. We must find Frodo before they do," Aragorn said. "Quickly. We must make for the Inn."

They had been sitting in the corner of the Inn for over an hour when finally, the hobbit made an appearance. Three other hobbits accompanied him as they entered the pub. Lyria and Aragorn watched silently, choosing to keep their hoods up to hide their faces. Men around here were wary of strangers, and strange rumors had reached them about the Ranger called Strider and the She-Elf called Gilraen. Aragorn puffed softly on a long pipe.

After finding out Gandalf had not yet arrived, the hobbits took a table and began eating and drinking. Lyria could clearly tell which one was Frodo. He had the most worried look upon his face.

"Should we speak with them?" Lyria asked in a quiet whisper.

"No. We should wait for Gandalf. He can't be too far behind if you saw him a few days ago" Aragorn whispered back.

Lyria nodded once and the two reverted back to silently watching the group. After a while, the hobbits became aware of the two hooded figures staring in their direction. Frodo flagged down the barman as he was passing their table and inquired about them.

"Oh, the taller one is one of them Rangers. Dangerous and mysterious folk they are. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider. The other one is even more of a mystery. I've heard rumors of a cloaked figure they call Gilraen and wherever she goes, death follows in her wake. Best to stay clear of them Master Hobbit," he said darkly before he hobbled off.

Lyria smiled to herself. So they were still telling stories of her this far West. She heard Aragorn chuckle softly under his hood and knew he was thinking the same. They watched as one of the hobbits went up to the bar to fetch himself a pint, though he had been drinking for quite a while already. The hobbit made himself comfortable at the bar and began talking quite amiably to the men.

A few minutes later, the hobbit's tongue became loose and he said something that made Lyria tense up.

"Of course I know a Baggins! He's over there," the hobbit pointed at Frodo. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's sake."

Frodo shot out of his chair and ran for the bar. A man stepped out in front of him, knocking Frodo to the ground. Lyria caught a glimpse of something gold fly upwards before…..the hobbit disappeared.

Lyria and Aragorn shot to the feet and made their way to the bar. Seconds later, Frodo reappeared. Aragorn grabbed him and shoved him away from the bar into the empty room they had rented out earlier. Lyria followed close on Aragorn's heels.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill," Aragorn said roughly, referring to the name Frodo had given to the Barman.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked in a frightened voice looking between the two hooded figures.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," Aragorn said.

"I carry nothing," Frodo said tremulously.

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely? That is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, his eyes wide.

"Are you frightened?" Lyria asked the hobbit.

"Yes." Well at least the hobbit was honest.

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you," Lyria said, pulling off her hood. Frodo's eyes widened even further.

"You're an elf?"

A noise at the door cut off her reply. Aragorn drew his sword and yanked the door open. The three other hobbits were standing outside. One was holding a chair as if to use it as a weapon. Another had his fists raised. This one spoke.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you longshanks!" he said with as much menace as he could muster.

Aragorn grinned, and sheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that alone will not save you. We can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming," he said.


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Wild

**Hello my lovely readers! Thanks for sticking with the story. The beginning is always slow off. Next chapter, the company will arrive in Rivendell and a certain handsome blonde elf will appear! ;) Thanks for the reviews I've received so far! Feline Predator thank you so much for your review! I love hearing back from my readers. Don't you worry, some of her troubled past will show up soon in the next chapter or two. Though she is strong in battle, Lyria is not infallible and that will show up later on. As always, Fav/Follow/Review.**

 **xoxo**

 **Kaylee Rayne**

After warning the barman of the danger to come, Lyria stuffed the beds with straw while Aragorn led the hobbits away, across the courtyard into another room. Hopefully this would trick the Nazgul into thinking they had left the village. When she was done, she met back up with the group. The hobbits were sleeping soundly when she entered the room. She crossed the floor and sat with Aragorn at the window, keeping a watch on the building across the courtyard.

Frodo got out of bed, obviously not finding rest in his bed. He too crossed the floor and sat with the pair by the window. For a time, they sat in silence. Then sure enough, Lyria spotted four towering hooded figures entering the bar. Lyria hoped the barman took her warning seriously and had made himself scarce. A second later, they could all hear swords in the darkness, slashing away at the stuffed hobbit beds. The slashing died down, but then was replaced quickly by high cold screams of rage. Sam sat up with a start in his bed.

"What are they?" Frodo whispered.

"They were once men… Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to the Dark Lord's will," Aragorn softly explained.

"They are called the Nazgul. Ringwraiths who are neither living nor dead. Always do they feel the pull to the Ring. They are drawn to its power as a moth is drawn to a flame. They will never stop hunting it," Lyria finished for him.

Frodo sat in silence for a time, thinking over their words. Suddenly a question occurred to him.

"Why are you both helping me? Did Gandalf ask you to?"

"Indeed. Gandalf is an old friend to both of us," Aragorn said, watching the wraiths leave the Inn.

"Will we wait here for him?" Frodo asked.

"No. Gandalf instructed me to lead you away to safety, should his arrival be delayed. With the Nazgul so close, we cannot risk the Ring staying here," Lyria said.

"Get some sleep Master hobbit. Tomorrow beings a long journey," Aragorn said.

Aragorn and Lyria led the hobbits out of Bree at first light the next day. They had bought a hobbit sized pony, that Sam had dubbed "Bill" which carried all their provisions. Rather than stick to the road, both Lyria and Aragorn deemed it safer and wiser to travel through the forest.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked the two taller figures.

"Into the wild," Aragorn said.

He was a curious hobbit, Lyria thought. Not at all like the rest of his kin.

"How do we know they are friends of Gandalf?" Merry whispered, though Lyria's elf ears picked up his words clearly.

"We have no choice but to trust them," Frodo whispered back.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam said, not bothering to whisper.

"To Rivendell, master Gamgee. To the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond," Lyria said turning to face the four.

"Rivendell!?" Sam squeaked with excitement. "Is that where you're from?"

"Yes…and no," Lyria said considering the young hobbit. "I was raised mostly in Rivendell, yet I travel a great deal and very rarely do I stay for long in the elven city."

"Why do you travel so much? Where do you go?" asked Sam, curiously.

"Wherever I am needed. Come now, we must make haste. Who knows how far behind the Nazgul may be" Lyria said before turning back to follow Aragorn.

This seemed to quicken the hobbits steps. A light rain began to fall around midday. The hobbits and Aragorn cowered under there hoods, yet Lyria let the rain fall upon her face. She had never minded rain. To her rain was nature's way of cleansing the world. Rain held promises of a fresh start.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," Aragorn's voice called.

Lyria turned around to see the hobbits beginning to unload Bill.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You've already had it," Aragorn said, confused.

"We've had one yes…but what about Second breakfast?"

Aragorn stared blankly at the hobbit before turning away, mumbling as he passed Lyria about the stomachs of hobbits.

Lyria couldn't help it. She let out a light laugh.

"The appetites of hobbits always amazes me," Lyria said smiling at them, then continued walking.

"Have you met many hobbits?" Sam asked catching up to her.

"I met your Bilbo after the Battle of the Five Armies," Lyria explained. "He was just as curious as yourself and master Frodo. I remember he showed me his sword, a fine elven blade he called Sting. He was so proud of that blade."

"Gandalf said he went to stay with the elves. Do you think he could be in Rivendell?" asked Frodo.

"Could be. I myself haven't been back for nearly 50 years or so. I would be delighted to see your uncle again," Lyria told him.

They pressed on until finally it was too dark to go any further. They ate some bread and cheese and a few apples for supper, much to the hobbit's dismay.  
"A fire will draw attention out here," Aragorn explained over the noise of the hobbits groaning. "Unwanted attention is the last thing we need."

Lyria offered to take the first watch, so Aragorn lie down with the hobbits and soon a soft snoring could be heard. Lyria sat with her back against a shabby tree an stared off in the direction of Imladris. Sam's question floated through her mind once again: 'Why do you travel so much? Where do you go?'

This was certainly not the first time she had been asked those questions, and certainly would not be the last. The truth was, Lyria had a "restless spirit" as Lord Elrond said. She was not content to stay in one place for very long. Her feet always wanted to be on the move, her mind craved new sights, and something deep within her was searching. Nearly 3,000 years she had roamed Middle Earth, yet she still hadn't found what it was her soul seemed to be searching for.

Some of her kin had dubbed her "Erebwen". The title suited her, she was quite lonely at times. Yet she could never connect with others of her kind the way she was supposed to. She had seen too much, traveled too far. Something within her prevented her from truly connecting with anyone. The walls around her heart were tall and strong, preventing anyone from getting in yet also preventing her from breaking out.

Lyria sat deep within her own thoughts and was nearly startled by Aragorn's voice.

" _What troubles your mind_?"

" _Who says my_ _mind is troubled?"_ she whispered back to him.

" _Your expression says it all."_

" _I am fine, mellon. I just get lost within my own head at times,"_ she said.

" _How long have you been away from Imladris? Have you returned since last we met in Carrock? "_ he asked.

" _I have not returned in nearly 60 years,"_ Lyria said simply.

Aragorn frowned deeply at this. He always felt she was on her own far too much. As he had known her nearly his entire life, he worried for her. She was the closest thing he had to a sister.

" _Do not scowl at me Elessar. How long has it been since you last seen Imladris, and more importantly how long has it been since you last set eyes on her?"_ Lyria asked cockily.

" _Far too long. Nine years it has been. Hunting the creature Gollum was no easy feat,"_ he said with a sigh.

 _"Mithrandir told me the enemy found the creature before you could,"_ Lyria said.

" _Yes, but after he was released I hunted him down and delivered him to Mirkwood. Gandalf seems to believe he it is dangerous to leave him loose in the wild and I can understand why. He was consumed by the ring. No doubt he would have tracked Frodo down and taken it before the end,"_ Aragorn told her.

Lyria nodded in agreement. Silence filled the air between them for a few moments.

 _"She will have missed you,"_ Lyria said with a smirk.

" _And you,"_ he replied.

" _When are you going to wed her?"_ Lyria asked. A frown passed over the man's face.

 _"You should get some rest,"_ he said shortly. Lyria gave him a searching look.

" _She has already chosen you Elessar, just as you have chosen her. It does not matter that you are mortal and she is not. We both know she would give up her immortality for you if you would but ask her to be yours,"_ she said gently.

" _I could never ask her to give up her immortality,"_ he replied.

" _The choice is not yours to make. It is Arwen's and Arwen's alone. Once an elleth has given her heart to another, she will always be his. Never again will she love anyone the way she loves you. Remember that Elessar,"_ she said before getting up and going to lie down near the hobbits, leaving Aragorn to his thoughts.

The next day was much the same as the previous. They walked through the tundra, passing little rivers here and there. The hobbits entertained themselves by asking Lyria questions about elvish customs. She did not mind explaining the ways of the elves to the curious hobbits, and she went into great detail when she could. Soon they were asking about famous elven stories, and even Aragorn helped recount some of the more heroic and fantastic tales.

The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon when they approached a large ruin on a hilltop.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight. Being up so high, we should be able to spot any enemies should they draw near," Aragorn told them.

They made their way to the top and found a comfortable hollow in the side of the hill to set up camp. They had a great view of the plains below them, though the darkness made it hard to see much.

The hobbits collapsed once again, clearly exhausted from walking so far. Aragorn took out a roll of fabric from his pack and unrolled it, revealing 4 short swords, perfectly hobbit sized.

"These are for you," he said handing them each a sword.

The hobbits looked at the swords with wide eyes, almost fearful.

"Keep them close. We are going to scout the area. We won't be far, but stay hidden here," he instructed.

Lyria followed the man out of the hollow.

"Do you think it wise, giving them blades? I'm sure they've never had any kind of training," Lyria said, her voice full of doubt.

"Some form of protection is better than nothing. Besides, they need to get used to carrying a blade if they're going to be traveling the wild," he said simply.

Lyria shrugged in consent. "Shall we split up and search the hill?"

Aragorn agreed, so she parted ways with him. She crept noiselessly around the ancient ruins. Large stones littered the ruin. She climbed over them and down the hill, searching for any foes that may disturb their sleep.

She found nothing, until about two hours after she began scouting she felt it. A cold, sinking feeling in the air. Then she heard raised voices. It was the hobbits arguing over something, not bothering to keep their voices down. Suddenly a high cold shrieking sound filled the night air. The Nazgul had found them.

Lyria rushed to get back to the hobbits, intent on protecting them from the Ringwraiths. She ran swiftly back up the hill all the way to the top. She had just reached the top of the ruin when she saw a sight to stop her heart.

The hobbits were being cornered by five towering hooded figures, each of them wielding a long wicked looking blade. The hobbits had their own blades out, yet fear shone plainly in their eyes.

"Back you devils!" Sam suddenly shouted, and advanced on the nearest Nazgul.

"Sam!" Lyria called. The Wraith quickly disarmed the hobbit and with a wave of his fist sent him flying. Sam hit a nearby wall and crumbled at the base of it.

Lyria rushed forward her sword in hand. She began to battle with the nearest wraith, but he was joined by another. Fighting both wraiths she blocked their attacks, but could not manage to get on the offensive. As she was dodging a sword from her left, another would come from her right. She needed to get higher ground.

She managed to jump up on some crumbling wall, high enough to where she was towering over the wraiths. They advanced on her, but she was too fast. She leapt in the air and flipped overthem, landing on her feet behind the wraiths. Lyria used this opportunity to slash at the two figures, sending them screaming in pain. Elven blades could injure the wraiths, but of course they would never kill them.

Suddenly an anguished scream pierced the air. Frodo was howling in pain. Lyria looked over to see the leader of the Nazgul, the Witch-King of Angmar sinking his blade into what appeared to be think air. He was just about to strike a fatal blow, when Aragorn appeared out of no where. Lyria could not watch the scene any longer as she was still contending with two of the five. She sent her blade deep in the back of the two wraiths, and they fled, screaming that high pitched shriek.

Lyria rushed quickly to Aragorn's side. He was fighting with both a torch and a sword. He managed to send another of the figures away with a slash of his sword. That left two. Side by side they fought the wraiths. Aragorn managed to set the Witch-King's robes on fire, sending him shrieking in pain. Finally one wraith remained. Lyria fought against it with everything she had. Easily she got the offensive and began advancing on him.

"Lyria! Bend down!" Aragorn's voice called. Instantly she dropped to the stone floor. Above her, a flaming torch flew over her head and embedded itself into the hood of the wraith. He flew down the hill shrieking in agony.

"That's one way to do it," Lyria mumbled to herself. She rushed over to Frodo who was still screaming in pain.

"Shhh Frodo. Let me see it," Lyria said in a calming voice. She undid a few buttons on his jacket and saw the wound near his left shoulder. Though it was small, it was turning black very quickly.

"Help him Strider!" Sam's said in a frantic voice.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn said picking up the blade the Witch-King had dropped. The blade dissolved in his grip.

"I cannot heal this. Only Lord Elrond has the power to rid him of the evil that is tainting his blood," Lyria told Aragorn, her voice full of concern. Aragorn nodded, and in one fluid motion, picked Frodo up and slung him over his shoulder.

"We're still six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam called, chasing after Aragorn. Merry and Pippin were hot on his heels.

"Have faith, Samwise. Frodo is stronger than he thinks. He'll make it," Lyria called over her shoulder as she too ran. "Keep up now, we must make great haste." Yet in her mind, she knew the hobbit would never last six days. She prayed to the Valar for a miracle.

They ran for two days, stopping only for a few hours each night for the hobbits to recover their breath. Frodo's condition deteriorated rapidly. In place of a fever, a chill had spread across his body. His eyes began to gloss over, and he seemed to struggle to breathe. The wraiths were always behind them, though they kept their distance. The second night, they had stopped at the base of three huge stone trolls. They could hear the wraiths shrieking in the distance.

"Look Mr. Frodo! It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls," Sam said to the hobbit laying on the ground. Sam placed a hand upon Frodo's brow.

"He's going cold!" he called to the man and the elf.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, tears in his eyes as he watched Frodo gasp for breath.

"He is passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them," Aragorn said in a low voice.

Frodo gasped for breath again, and all around them they could hear Wraiths shrieking, sounding closer than before.

" _Stay strong Frodo. Do not let the shadow consume you,"_ Lyria whispered to the dying hobbit. "Aragorn, we have to move. They will soon be upon us."

"There must be something you can do!" Merry called, watching his friend struggle and gasp.

"Athelas may help slow the poison," Lyria said.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asked fervently?

"Athelas?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil," Aragorn said, using its common name.

"Aye. It's a weed!" Sam replied quickly.

"Help me search the area," he said before looking to Lyria "Stay here with him."

Lyria stayed knelt down beside the hobbit while they searched for the weed. She whispered softly to him in elvish. That seemed to calm him. As the Nazgul were of the dark, elves were naturally of the light. Hearing the language of the elves seemed to give him little relief.

"Can you not heal him?" Merry asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not. My healing capabilities are limited. Lord Elrond is the only one who can save him now," Lyria said.

"And the Kingsfoil? It will slow his passing?" Pippin said in a small voice.

"It may. We won't know until we try," she told them honestly.

Suddenly a presence filled her mind. One she hadn't felt in many years. She smiled to herself. A rider appeared on a white horse, led by Aragorn. She dismounted and strode quickly over to Frodo.

"Frodo. _I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light,"_ Arwen said soflty to him.

" _Arwen. Your timing has never been more perfect. Frodo must get to your father. He is the only one who can heal him,"_ Lyria told her. Aragorn chewed up some Athelas and placed it upon Frodo's wound. Frodo gasped in pain. Sam appeared behind Merry and Pippin and he watched the scene with wide eyes.

"He is fading fast. He's not going to last, I must take him," Arwen said.

"Who is she?" Merry whispered.

"She's another elf!" Sam said in awe.

"Well I know that!" Merry said exasperatedly.

Arwen picked up Frodo as gently as she could and placed him upon her horse.

"I have been looking for you both for two days. There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know," she said.

" _I will take Frodo. You and Lyria lead the hobbits to Imladris,"_ Aragorn told her.

" _Arwen is the faster rider,"_ Lyria argued. " _Frodo has very little time."_

Arwen nodded in assent. " _I'll take him. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him."_

 _"The road is too dangerous,"_ Aragorn countered.

"I do not fear them," Arwen said in a strong voice.

Finally, Aragorn agreed. Arwen mounted her horse quickly.

"I will send someone to meet you after I get there," she told them.

"Ride hard. And don't look back," Aragorn told her, a worried expression on his face. Arwen nodded and with that, she was off.

"What are you doing?!" Sam called. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

"Never you fear, Sam. Arwen is the fastest rider I have ever known. She will get him to safety, I promise," Lyria said. Aragorn stood rooted to the spot, staring after the elleth he loved.

"Come, we must move on. It is not safe here," Lyria said, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him away. " _She will be fine. She is strong._ "

Aragorn nodded once, but said no more. Together, they all headed off in same direction Arwen had fled.


	4. Chapter 3: The Last Homely House

**Hello my lovely readers! I know I said that Legolas would show up in this chapter, but I like to keep the chapters to around 3,000 words and this one was kind of extending beyond that. I promise he will show up in the next chapter! This chapter has a bit more character development, and you get to really get a good look into who Lyria is. I hope you enjoy it! Don't worry, the romance and action will begin soon. As always, Fav/Follow/Review. Reviews make my day :) Until next time!**

 **xoxo**

 **KayleeRayne**

The group kept a surprising pace. Eager to see how their friend was fareing, the hobbits quickened their pace and walked further and faster than they had previously. Two days later they spotted the Loudwater river sparkling like a silver snake below them.

"After we cross that river, we will be in the Realm of Elrond, and from there it is but a half a days journey to Rivendell," Lyria told the three hobbits.

This seemed to inspire them further, and they quickly made their way down the sloping hills. They had just approached the winding river when the sounds of hooves met their ears. A rider appeared, just on the other side of the shallow river. Sitting upon a tan steed, was a tall blond elf male. He spotted the group of weary travelers and crossed steered his horse across the river.

" _Greetings Elessar. Erebwen,"_ he said nodding to each of them. " _The light shines upon our meeting."_

" _Glorfindel. It is wonderful to see you mellon,"_ Aragorn said looking up at the elf.

 _"And you. It has been too long,"_ he replied, though he stared at Lyria as he said it. Lyria suppressed a groan. Glorfindel always laid it on real thick when she was around. He was the Capitan of the Guard and he always tried to impress her when she was around. She supposed his pretty words were meant to charm her, but she never fell for it. He was a fine elf, to be sure. He was strong, intelligent and handsome enough, yet he seemed to think she spent too long "in the world of men" and not enough time with her own kind. If he had his way, she would stay in Imladris for the rest of her years as his pretty trinket to be kept safe.

" _I suppose Arwen sent you? Tell me did she make it in time?"_ Lyria asked voicing the question weighing on everyone's mind.

"You will be pleased to know Arwen passed into Imladris yesterday and that the hobbit is healing quite nicely thanks to Lord Elrond. He has not yet awoken, but Lord Elrond is quite sure he will make a full recovery," Glorfindel said, looking around at the hobbits with a smile.

"He's going to be okay?!" Sam said, nearly bursting into tears.

"Indeed. I am sure you are all weary and anxious to see your friend. Come. I will lead you to Rivendell in safety," he said confidently. He turned his horse around and began leading them towards the city. Lyria rolled his eyes at his back. What did he think was going to happen? A band of Orcs were going to just show up and slaughter them all? The borders of Rivendell were well protected, both by magic and by the elven guard.

Nevertheless they followed the elf lord as he lead them through the ever thickening valley. Aragorn spoke softly to Glorfindel, keeping pace beside him. Lyria stayed back with the hobbits not wanting to catch the Captain's attention.

"What news from Rivendell?" Aragorn asked.

"Other than the arrival of the ring of power?" he asked thoughtfully. "Well, the orcs have been growing ever bolder. A few times they have led attacks from the north. Nothing we couldn't handle of course," he added throwing a look back towards the elleth. Lyria's scowl deepened.

"Lord Elrond has been expecting your arrival for a while now. Right after he healed the hobbit, he called a Council meeting, summoning all manner of beings to come and decide the fate of the ring," Glorfindel said.

"Who did he invite?" Lyria asked, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"He invited a few men of Gondor, the Elves of Mirkwood, and the dwarves of Dale," he replied, though he sounded annoyed at the last.

"Dwarves in Rivendell..." Lyria said thoughtfully with a smile. "That should provide some interesting entertainment."

"If by entertainment you mean disaster, I agree with you," Glorfindel said sounding angry. "Dwarves have not set foot in Imladris since the time of Thorin Oakenshield and for good reason. Their greed knows no bounds."

Lyria frowned at this. "I'll have you know that I have met several dwarves on my travels and I am honored to call a few of them friends."

Glorfindel scowled at the elleth. "You have been away for far too long Erebwen. You have grown wild. I fear you are becoming less like an elf and more like a man with each passing year."

Aragorn laughed at the look upon the elleth's face. Anger contorted her face, making her usually neutral face seem menacing now. She opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it. Lyria sent a pointed look in Aragorn's direction that quelled his laughter, though he continued to grin at her. She couldn't help it, she grinned back.

So what if she was becoming a little less civil? She was certainly no fragile elven maiden to be fawned over. She had faced thousands of horrid foes. She had seen great evil that would make a maiden faint, and she had faced these foul beasts head on without fear. Her sword killed hundreds, and in return she saved thousands from the hands of death. To her, actions always spoke louder than words. It seemed her actions spoke loud enough for whispers of her name to be spread across Middle Earth. Lyria grinned to herself. Yes, she was wild but the truth was, she had always been that way.

The late afternoon wore on as the group headed through the great forested cliffs. Exhaustion showed clearly upon each of the hobbit's faces and their paces began to slow as they struggled to move their feet. Finally, they rounded a sharp corner in the cliffs and Rivendell came into view.

"Welcome Master Hobbits to Rivendell. Known as Imladris to we elves, or the Last Homely House of Elrond," Glorfindel said, enjoying the look of wonder upon the young hobbit's faces.

"Wow!" breathed Pippin.

"It's beautiful!" Sam exclaimed.

And it was, there was no denying that. The city had been built around the natural beauty of the land. The trees shone in autumn colors of gold, orange, red, and yellow beside great stone buildings that were elegantly crafted. Waterfalls flowed freely throughout the city, occasionally framed by rounded bridges that connected the steep cliffs. The hobbits couldn't help but stare in wonder as they made their way down.

They had just entered the city when Arwen appeared.

" _I am glad to see you unharmed mellonin,"_ Lyria said approaching her. Arwen gave her a smile and embraced the elleth.

" _You doubted my riding skills?"_ she asked playfully.

" _Never_ ," Lyria replied with a soft laugh. The two pulled away and Aragorn embraced her next without words. They held each other for a few moments before he too pulled away from the beautiful elleths arms. A slight blush upon her face, she turned to face the hobbits.

"Frodo is doing just fine. My father is perhaps the most skilled healer in all of Middle Earth. He has tended Frodo's wounds and is sure he will wake up any time now," she told them with a kind smile. "I'm sure you are all very weary and travel worn. You can relax, you are safe here in Rivendell. Our borders are well protected. Shall I show you to your rooms?"

Merry and Pippin nodded quickly, but Sam was reluctant.

"Can't I see Mr. Frodo first?" he asked concernedly.

"Of course you can," smiled Arwen.

"I will show him to the healing halls while you square away Merry and Pippin," Lyria offered, stepping forward.

"Very well. After you have rested, Father wishes to speak with you," Arwen told her friend. Lyria nodded.

"Come along Sam. Let's go see to our Ringbearer," she said placing a hand upon the small hobbit's shoulder.

She lead him through the city towards the Halls of Healing. Every now and again they would pass another elf and the would greet her, but always there was the awkwardness in their eyes and they would quickly look away. Lyria could imagine the thoughts in their heads. _"Oh she's back. The strange wild elleth. The lone warrior who seeks out battle and war rather than beauty and safety."_ This is why she did not stay for long in the city. Many of her kind thought her to be strange and therefore dangerous somehow.

With a sigh, she steered the hobbit to the large doors of the healing halls. Inside, it was quiet. She asked a nearby elleth where the hobbit had been taken and she pointed them down the hall to a room on the left. Together, Sam and Lyria entered the room to find Elrond hovering over Frodo's sleeping form. He was applying a salve to the wound. Lyria let out a relieved sigh. Frodo looked so much better than the last time she had seen him. His skin was no longer sickly grey and his breathing was even and deep.

Elrond looked up at the pair entering the room.

"Ah, Lyria. Did you just arrive?" he asked, taking in her worn and traveled appearance.

"Yes my Lord. Arwen took the others to be cleaned up but Sam here was most anxious to see Frodo for himself," Lyria said grinning down at the hobbit.

"How is he?" Sam asked, moving forward toward the large bed.

"He is no longer in danger. The poison is no longer in his body. All that is left is for his body and mind to heal while he rests. However, I am afraid he will carry that scar the rest of his life," Elrond told Sam, a smile upon his lips as he watched the hobbit place his hand over Frodo's hand. "He may not awaken for a day or two. Would you not like to go and rest with the others? I am sure you are exhausted from your journey."

"Beggin your pardon but I'm not leaving Mr. Frodo's side. I promised Gandalf," Sam said fiercely.

"Very well," Elrond chuckled. "You may rest here tonight. I will have some food brought to you. No doubt you are famished." Sam nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sam said.

Elrond chuckled. "I am no King, Master Gamgee. You do not have to address me as such. Get some rest. Come Lyria, I wish to speak with you."

Lyria winked at Sam before following Lord Elrond out of the room. They walked slowly through the healing halls. Outside, night had fallen. Pale streams of moonlight passed through the high windows.

"It has been far too long since your last visit, Lyria. I have been very concerned for your safety," Elrond spoke softly.

"I apologize my lord. I do not mean to worry you so," Lyria said, bowing her head. "I was on my way here in fact, when I met up with Mithrandir."

"He has told me of your meeting," he said.

"You have seen Mithrandir?!" she asked quickly.

"He arrived late yesterday, weak and bloodied. It seems Saruman has turned traitor. He now serves the enemy," Elrond said gravely. Lyria's eyes widened in shock. She had thought she felt an evil presence in Isengard, yet she did not believe the White Wizard had joined with the Dark Lord. This was grave news indeed.

"So now we have must worry about Mordor and Isengard…the tides turn quickly, though not in our favor," Lyria said, a frown creasing her brow. "That explains the the attacks in Rohan. Saruman must be goading the Mountain Men into attacking the villages."

"So that is where you have been?" Elrond asked as they walked outside.

"Among other places. I crossed into the South of Rohan in the summer, my destination being Rivendell. I came across a small village on fire, the people there dead. Not long after I came across another village being attacked by the Wildmen. Luckily I was able to save most of them."

"And before that? Where were you?" he asked.

"Harondor. They were having problems with pirates attacking from the West. Before that, I was fought against a goblin horde in Nimrodel," she told him.

"You have been busy these last few years," he said shaking his head. "I had a vision of you, not too long ago. You were in the forest of Lorien. You were searching for something, searching desperately. Tears ran down your face, and your body was bloodied. Suddenly the sky grew dark and a shadow began to grow. The shadow consumed you and you fell into darkness…."

Silence filled the air between them for several long minutes. Elrond stopped walking and put a hand upon the elleth's shoulder.

"Lyria, I fear for you. I know you have a restless spirit, yet I also know your soul is searching for something. I do not know what it is you search for, but if you do not find it, I fear this shadow will consume you and you will fall."

"How am I supposed to find something that I don't know I'm looking for?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"Listen to your heart. You have spent so long hardening your heart, protecting it from the world that you can barely hear it yourself. Do not be afraid to feel, Lyria. Your heart is the only thing that can save you from yourself," he told her, an urgency in his eyes.

Confusion filled her own eyes. Why was it he always seemed to speak in riddles? Elrond sighed.

"I would ask you to sail to the Undying Lands, to escape the great evil I fear is coming, yet I know you will refuse."

"You are correct. I am not ready to leave Middle Earth. Besides, someone is going to have to fight this great evil," she said with a grin. He just sighed and shook his head again.

"Once the members of the Council arrive, we will decide what to do, though there is only one thing we can do at this point. The ring must be destroyed, that is certain," he said.

"You know I will do whatever I can to defeat the enemy. Even if it means marching to Mordor alone," Lyria said fiercely.

"Let us hope it does not come to that…Enough talk for one evening. Go now, you must be weary. We shall speak more tomorrow," he said.

"Very well. Goodnight my lord," she said before she head off towards her room.

"May the Valar help you find what your soul calls for," he whispered after her.

Lyria had a private room maintained for her at all times, by the order of Lord Elrond. She knew he did this to make her feel more welcomed, to help her feel like this was her home. It was a kind gesture to be sure, and she appreciated it, but even after all these years, she didn't feel this was her home. Sure she returned here more often than any other place, but that was only to see her closest friend Arwen and to ease Elrond's worry that he always held for her.

Truth be told, Elrond was like a father to her, and Arwen a sister. He had taken her in when she was 10 years old, so she had grown up alongside Arwen under Elrond's care. Elrohir and Elladan were already grown when she arrived in Rivendell and were off in Lorien for most of her early childhood, so she wasn't as close to them as she was with Arwen and Aragorn.

Aragorn had arrived here long after Lyria was grown, and she had the pleasure of watching him grow up before her eyes. She even trained him with the sword. She had stayed for twenty years much to the pleasure of both Arwen and Elrond, yet when Aragorn left to pursue his own adventures, she had left shortly after having once again gotten restless from staying in one place for so long.

Lyria found her room exactly as she had left it. There was not many personal possessions in the room. There was of course a wardrobe, a bookcase full of books, and a bed. There were also many books filled with sketches that she had done on her journeys. Lyria always sketched out the places she went. She found comfort in the images when she stayed here and helped her to remember fond memories.

There was a small room off to the side of her main room, used for bathing. Lyria found the large tub was already filled with hot water. No doubt thanks to Arwen. She smiled to herself before removing her dirty clothes from her body and sinking in the tub. It had been quite a while since she had a chance to bathe properly. You gave up a lot of things when you lived your life on the road, and hot baths were one of them.

Lyria sighed contently as she let her muscles relax in the hot water. She ran sweet apple scented soap through her long hair getting out all the tangles and knots. Clean and ready for bed, she stepped out of the tub, wrapping a soft cloth around her. She was headed for bed when she paused, seeing her reflection from the full length mirror in the corner. She hadn't seen her reflection in many months.

Her hair was longer, the dark tresses fell in waves past her chest to her waist. Her skin was still the soft pale color she remembered, even after spending so much time under the sun. She was shorter than most elves, though just as tall as Aragorn. Her body looked soft and certainly feminine, yet her muscles were hard and lean. Her eyes still shone, with swirls of blue and green. Yet there was a hardness in her eyes. They seemed to be the eyes of one who had seen many things, both dark and light. She supposed she was pretty, maybe even beautiful to some….but the illusion was all ruined by the scars that littered her body.

Most elves do not have scars. They naturally heal quicker than humans do. For deep wounds, they are healed by other elvish healers (such as Elrond) before the scarring can set in. Yet a life of solitude had left Lyria to take care of herself and in certain situations, her healing capabilities were not enough. A large scar marred the creamy perfection of her skin, just above the collar bone on her left shoulder. It was deep and jagged, where the orc had managed to slice his serrated blade into it. Another scar lie on her abdomen, on the right side where a knife had been slammed into her. This scar was thankfully small and neat unlike the one on her collar bone. Finally, the smallest scar she had was regrettably on her face. It ran through the middle of her right eyebrow, a thin line of a scar. A goblin had managed to knick her with his blade, just barely missing her eye. Lyria was thankful she had this scar. A few more inches and she would have lost an eye. She'd take a scarred eyebrow than a lost eye any day.

Sighing in acceptance, she turned away from the mirror. She accepted her scars long ago. Each of them meant she cheated death, and she did it on her own. Few could claim such a feat. Lyria put on a gown from the wardrobe and climbed into her soft bed. Another thing you gave up while living on the road was an actual bed. She spent many nights on the hard ground. It took her a while to get used to the softness of an actual bed, but exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 4: The Arrival of the Council

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so excited to see my Favs/Follows picking up! Thanks to all who are still reading this, I'm really enjoying writing it! I have big plans for this story, so just keep checking in and I don't think you will be disappointed! This chapter is just shy of 3,000 words, but I left it at a good cut off point so it worked out. Fair warning, this will NOT be a story where Lyria meets Legolas and then BOOM five minutes later they're married and are getting down and dirty with each other. This will be a slow building romance. I hate stories where the author completely skips the plot and just gets to the fluffy dirty romance. Sure, I like the fluff and smut as much as the next girl, but come on. I like it to be a teensy bit believable, ya know? Anyways sorry for the long author's note. I will post a longer chapter on Monday or Tuesday hopefully. Happy Easter everyone!**

 **xoxo**

 **Kaylee Rayne**

The next few days were rather peaceful. Frodo awoke the day after Aragorn, Lyria, and the hobbits arrived in Rivendell. The Ringbearer was greatly relieved to find Gandalf sitting by his bed when he awoke. Lyria spent her days showing the hobbits around. Sam particularly enjoyed the lush gardens, as he had a green thumb. It was there where Frodo was reunited with his uncle Bilbo. Frodo cheered up considerably when they spotted him sitting on the garden bench, and he spent every day after that with him.

Lyria loved the gardens in Imladris with its tall trees and colorful flowers. Like other elves, she was happiest when she was surrounded by nature. She spent her evenings strolling through them talking with Arwen late into the night. They had not had a chance to catch up in quite a while and they were eager to rekindle their old friendship. Arwen told her that Lord Elrond had approached her and requested that she sail to the Undying Lands, but Arwen would not have it.

" _I will not abandon Aragorn. I still have hope that the enemy will be defeated, and Aragorn shall take up his rightful place as King of Gondor,"_ she told Lyria one night.

" _While I worry for your safety mellonin, I know you are right. Though he does not see it yet, Aragorn will become King. It is his destiny. Sadly, he has much doubt about himself in his heart,"_ Lyria responded.

" _Something tells me before this whole ordeal is over, he will learn to believe in himself once more,"_ Arwen said knowingly.

" _What will you do, if he does succeed to the throne?"_ Lyria asked her, though she believed she knew the answer already.

" _I have already chosen him in my heart. I will give up my immortality, and grow old beside him,"_ Arwen said softly.

" _That is what I expected. Though I am loathed to think of a world without the both of you, I understand you must follow your heart,"_ Lyria said sadly. Arwen smiled and looked to her friend, stopping beneath an oak.

" _And you my old friend? When will you follow your own heart?"_ Arwen asked.

Lyria sighed. " _I see you have been speaking with your father about me."_

" _Yes, though that is not what I speak of. I mean to say, when will you allow someone into your own heart?"_ Arwen asked, looking concerned.

" _I have walked this earth 2,978 years and still I have not found someone who my soul calls for. I am beginning to think I am not meant to find love in this world,"_ Lyria spoke in barely a whisper, voicing the worries in her heart for the first time.

" _Mellonin,"_ Arwen spoke gently. " _I have no doubt within my heart that you will find someone. You deserve love, far more than I. You have saved so many from great evil."_

" _Arwen, think about it. You and I both know how…..difficult I am. Honestly, who would ever choose me?,"_ Lyria said softly. Of course Arwen had found love, how could she not? She was the epitome of beauty and grace. She was soft and fair, she did not raise her voice, she did not seek out solitude or war. She was perfection in the eyes of everyone she met.

" _Lyria, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You defend the weak and expect no reward. You put others before yourself, and take no heed to any harm that may befall you. I know you have tried to harden your heart, tried to block out emotions so you don't feel pain, yet I also know you do this because you feel so deeply. I can see it in your eyes mellonin. You feel more deeply than most, and because of that you seek solitude to keep the darkness away from your heart,"_ Arwen said strongly.

Tears began to well in Lyria's eyes as she stared at her closest friend. " _You are the only one who truly understands me, who sees what I try so desperately to conceal_ ," she whispered in wonder. Arwen smiled.

"That is because you let me in, though it did take a few hundred years," she said with a laugh. Lyria laughed as well.

"Promise me, _mellonin_ that you will try to let others into your heart," Arwen said suddenly serious.

"For you, I will try," Lyria said, bowing her head.

A week after Lyria's arrival into Rivendell, the Council members began to arrive. The elves of Mirkwood were the first to arrive. Though Thranduil himself did not join them, his son Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm had answered the summons alongside 3 of his kin. Lyria had never met the Prince. The few times she had traveled to Mirkwood, he had been away off on some sort of errand.

Shortly after the elves of Mirkwood arrived, Lyria met Elrond, Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas in Lord Elrond's study.

"Greetings Lyria. Have you yet met the Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrond asked, gesturing to the tall blonde elf prince. He was very handsome, there was no denying it. His face was angular and chiseled, and his skin was fair and smooth. His hair was silky and blonde, flowing down past his shoulders. Lyria noticed a faint light shone around him, as if his very skin was glowing. Yet it was eyes that truly made him beautiful. They were the clearest blue she had ever seen, like the sky on a clear summer's day.

"I have not had the pleasure, though I have met your father," Lyria said to the Prince. After a stern look from Elrond, she remembered her courtesies. She bowed and spoke the familiar phrase of greeting " _A light shines upon our meeting Prince of Mirkwood. My name is Lyria, though many here know me as Erebwen."_

"It is truly a pleasure to formally meet you, my lady. My father has indeed spoken of you before," Legolas said formally, yet a curiosity burned in his eyes.

"I shudder to think of what he has told you," Lyria said grinning, remembering the last time she had met King Thranduil. She had nearly insulted the great King, and it was clear that he did not like her. He too found her to be wild and unruly, not at all becoming on an elleth.

"Lyria," Aragorn said warningly.

"He spoke of how it was you defended the Southern boarder of our Kingdom against a great number of orcs and spiders. For that he and I are forever grateful," he said, inclining his head towards her.

"What news from Mirkwood _mellon_?" asked Aragorn, drawing Legolas's attention.

"My father sent me here not only to answer your summons, but to inform you that the creature Gollum has unfortunately escaped from our grasp," he said. "He managed to kill the guard when food was brought to him. I tried to track him down, but he took to the river and his tracks disappeared."

"This is ill news indeed. It seems problem after problem seems to be arising," Elrond said his brows furrowed.

"No doubt he will search for the Ring. His mind is consumed by it, there is nothing else in this world he wants. Wherever it goes, he will follow," Gandalf said grimly.

"Whatever happens, we shall have to keep an eye out for him once the ring leaves Rivendell," Elrond said.

"So it is true. The one Ring has been found after all this time," Legolas said thoughtfully. "Any ideas on how we can destroy it?"

Good to see he catches on quick, Lyria thought. Clearly he wasn't daft enough to suggest they use the ring for their own gain.

"Only one, and I fear it may prove an impossible task," Elrond said frowning. "But this is not the time or place for that. The council shall convene once the others arrive. There, we shall decide on a course of action."

Elrond dismissed them all, and turned to speak with Gandalf alone. Lyria left his study quickly, not wanting to get the attention of the prince. No doubt that if she had any sort of extended conversation with him, she would end up insulting him too somehow. She was not good with formality, and she was even worse when dealing with royalty. Needing to let out some of her tension, Lyria made her way towards the training grounds.

 **Legolas and Aragorn's POV**

Legolas had not been to Rivendell in several years, and he was once again swept up in the beauty of the place. Though he preferred the thick forest he called home, Rivendell held a natural peaceful beauty all on its own. He was quite content walking through the city with Aragorn, catching up with his old friend. They spoke of the war to come, as well as his own troubles in Mirkwood. Aragorn spoke of his and Lyria's adventure from Bree. This peaked the prince's curiosity.

"This Lyria, or Erebwen as my father knows her as….from where does she hail?" asked Legolas.

"Ah….well she comes from all over really. Lord Elrond took her in when she was 10 years of age, but as soon as she had trained up some in the ways of battle, she left. She returns every now and again, so I suppose this is the only place one could consider her home…" Aragorn trailed off uncomfortably.

"Why did Lord Elrond have to take her in? What happened to her family?" Legolas asked, knowing he probably shouldn't, that this was clearly a topic that made Aragorn uncomfortable but he couldn't help it. His curiosity about the elleth had been peaked when his father had spoken of her.

'A wild elleth who roamed the lands in search of battles,' his father had said. 'Whose skills in battles were the best he had ever seen on a warrior, yet she lacked the grace and civility befitting her kind.'

"They died, and unfortunately Lyria witnessed the whole ordeal. Though she does not speak of it, I know it scarred her heart. Best not to speak of it in front of her _mellon_ ," Aragorn said, indicating this topic was closed.

Still curious, but too polite to ask further, he opted for silence. They wandered a bit further before a sound reached their ears. It was the familiar sound of metal on metal, of two people in a duel. Aragorn's mouth twitched into a grin as he could predict what he would find when they rounded the corner.

Sure enough a sight met their eyes as they neared the training field. Lyria was locked in an intense sparring match with Glorfindel. The two elves were using long slender swords, and were clearly giving it all they had. Legolas's eyes widened as he watched the elleth fight.

Her features were completely focused on the battle at hand. She displayed no emotion whatsoever, no frustration, no anger, nothing. Glorfindel however had his face in a grimace as he did all he could to meet Lyria's blows. She was incredible. She was impossibly fast and strong for an elleth. Legolas had seen many fine female warriors in his long years, yet none of them had matched the power and strength being shown to him now.

Finally, Lyria managed to knock Glorfindel down to one knee, sending his blade flying a few feet from him. Her own sword was pointed at the Captain's throat.

"I yield," he said in a defeated voice.

Lyria smiled broadly, then offered a hand to her sparring partner, pulling him to his feet.

"An excellent fight Glorfindel. You have improved greatly since our last battle," Lyria said amiably.

"Lyria," Aragorn called from beside Legolas. "Are you terrorizing the Captain again?" Though the Ranger said it with a grin. Lyria turned to face them, noticing them for the first time.

"He challenged me Elessar. I sought no quarry," Lyria said grinning.

"Do not look so disheartened Glorfindel," said Aragorn with small chuckle. "Lyria has bested me quite a few times as well. She is merciless in battle."

Glorfindel just huffed in annoyance. "That is because she lacks civility and etiquette," he said sneering at her.

Lyria glowered at him. "Shall I teach you a lesson in those as well?" she asked pointing her sword at the Captain. Annoyed, he sheathed his own blade and stormed off.

"Must you always fight with him, mellonin?" Aragorn asked with a sigh.

"If he wasn't so terribly annoying, I might have gone easy on him," Lyria said with a shrug.

"My lady, your skill with a blade is incredible. May I ask who it was that trained you?" Legolas asked.

Lyria met his eyes for the first time. "I was trained by several great warriors. Lord Elrond taught me first. Then I learned a great deal from Haldir of Lothlorien. Gandalf taught me a few things early on. Let's see…," she said thoughtfully trying to recall where she picked up her skill. "Honestly, a lot of my skill came from practice on my own. It took me thousands of years to get where I am now. There's no motivation to hone your skills than to be under constant threat from foes." She grinned at the pair. Legolas just stared in awe.

"Well you may be the best with a blade, but I'd wager Legolas surpasses any I've ever met with his bow," Aragorn said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Truly? I have a fair amount of skill with a bow, but I do not claim to be a marksman," Lyria admitted.

"Perhaps Legolas can practice with you sometime," Aragorn said, nudging Legolas with his elbow.

"I would be honored," Legolas said, breaking out of his trance.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas for your most gracious offer," Lyria said, bowing her head. And Glorfindel said she had no civility…

"Just Legolas, if you please my lady," he said. "I am not one for such formalities."

"As long as you do me the same courtesy," Lyria said with a grin.

"As you wish, Lyria," Legolas said, also with a grin.

Aragorn watched the two elves grin at each other. Well this was interesting indeed. Lyria had never been so polite to a stranger, and a royal one at that.

"Well Lyria, I am sure we shall see you at dinner provided that you actually show up," Aragorn said.

"You know I hate formal gatherings," Lyria huffed.

"And you know Lord Elrond will be quite cross with you if you do not attend," Aragorn reminded her.

Lyria sighed. "Alright, I suppose I can suffer through one night."

"A battle is nothing, yet a formal dinner is suffering," Aragorn said shaking his head in exasperation. "Until tonight then."

"Until tonight," Lyria said inclining her head to each of them.

Both still grinning at the elleth's antics, the pair of friends set off through the city once more.

 **Lyria's POV**

Formal dinners were such dull affairs. The other elves gave her curt looks, terribly offended by her less than graceful table manners. Lyria survived the night, though she admittedly escaped early when no one was looking. A few days passed, then the rest of the council began to arrive in Rivendell as well.

The dwarves were the first to arrive after the elves of Mirkwood. Gloin, who had been a part of Thorin Oakenshield's company, and his son Gimli arrived from Dale. Gloin seemed to be a bit less nervous around elves, having dealt with them before, but his son seemed constantly suspicious and on edge. It was no secret that the dwarves and the elves had a very strained relationship. This was, in Lyria's opinion, owing to King Thranduil's treatment towards the smaller race during the dwarven battles as well as Thorin's quest.

The following day, a single man from Gondor arrived. Boromir, son of Denethor who was steward of Gondor. He seemed friendly enough as he strolled through the city, plainly in awe of the beauty of the elves and their kingdom. Yet there was something about him that Lyria found uneasy. He had a touch of desperation about him, a sort of glooming cloud that made her steer clear of the man moreso than usual. She had also seen him eyeing Aragorn curiously, wondering what another Man was doing here and where he came from. Aragorn too, avoided him.

With all the delegates finally present, the council meeting to decide the fate of Middle Earth was ready to proceed.


	6. Chapter 5: The Fellowship of the Ring

**Hello my lovely readers! I went back and noticed that last chapter had a part of the previous chapter, so I edited it out. Sorry about that. I write on Microsoft Word, then copy and paste it onto here. Guess I copy and pasted a bit too much ;P Anyways this next chapter has a lot of movie dialogue and I apologize in advance for that, but I didn't want to change the Council meeting too much. I also included a fluffy sentimental moment between Lyria and Lord Elrond, hope you enjoy that!**

 **Thanks to all who continue to read, Follow/Fav/Review!**

 **Reviews make Middle Earth go around!**

 **xoxo**

 **Kaylee Rayne**

Lyria sat beside Aragorn on his right. Along with the visiting delegates, she, Aragorn,Gandalf and Frodo were the only ones invited to partake in the Council meeting. Great stone chairs were aligned in a circle, with a stone dias in the center. Elrond sat at the head of the circle, staring around at them all silently with a grim look upon his face. Finally he stood.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," he said clearly. He looked over at Frodo who looked as if he were trying to make himself invisible. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood, looking quite nervous to be the center of attention. Slowly, he walked forward and placed the gold band in the center of the dias. Lyria noticed Frodo closed his eyes as he sat back down. Lyria frowned to herself. The Ring may not have as much of an effect on hobbits as it would a mortal Man, but it clearly did weigh upon the young hobbit's heart and mind.

All around the circle, whispers broke out. Legolas eyed the Ring with a mixture of awe and disgust. Gimli held onto his axe as if he alone could solve all their problems by smashing its weight against the Ring. Boromir held a greedy gaze as he looked upon the Ring. It was he who spoke first.

"So it is true. In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark," Boromir said, standing and taking a few steps towards the ring. Lyria watched him warily, a hand upon the hilt of her blade. "In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'your doom is near at hand!' Isildur's bane is found….Isildur's bane…." His voice trailed off as he slowly stretched out a hand towards the Ring.

"Boromir, stop!" Elrond shouted.

"Ash nazg durbatulk, ash nazg gimbatul," Gandalf said in a deep voice. The clouds began to grow dark and fear crept into the hearts of everyone present. "Ash nazg thrakatulk. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Lyria closed her eyes as a pain shot through her head. Aragorn placed his hand upon the elleths arm in comfort. However, uttering the Black Speech seemed to have shocked Boromir back into his right mind, for he sat down looking dumbstruck.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said angrily, a hand upon his own temple.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," Gandalf spoke looking at everyone in the council. "The Ring is altogether evil."

"Nay, it is a gift!" Boromir exclaimed. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Again he stood and walked around speaking to everyone in turn. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

Lyria sighed. The greed of men (and the stupidity) knew no bounds.

"You cannot weild it. None of us can," Aragorn told the other Man. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It cannot and willnot have another Master."

Boromir gave Aragorn a scathing look. "And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stood angrily, before Lyria had a chance to react. "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You and your people owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned to look at Aragorn, disbelief etched across his face. "Aragorn…..This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said, still sounding angry. " _This elf has some fire in him"_ , Lyria thought.

" _Sit down, Legolas,"_ Aragorn said calmly. He did, though he gave Aragorn a pointed look. Boromir gave the elf prince a seething look.

"Gondor has no King," he said as he sat back down. "Gondor needs no King."

Anger coursed through Lyria as she bore holes into the arrogant man's head with her gaze. How dare he deny Aragorn's claim to the throne?! Whether or not said Ranger wanted the throne was a completely irrelevant matter. It was his birthright, whether he chose to accept it or not.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said, getting them back on topic.

"You have only one choice," Elrond spoke in a low voice. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli said with a growl. He stalked forward, axe raised.

"No Gimli!" Lyria shouted, but it was too late.

With a loud crack, Gimli was thrown backwards, his axe shattered into several pieces. Frodo gasped and gripped his head in pain, Gandalf shooting him a worried glance. Gimli got to his feet and sat back down looking dazed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft or weapon we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the heart of Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came….One of you must do this," Elrond said grimly.

Silence swept through the council. Eyes were wide, faces shocked and worried. Fear was plainly etched upon Frodo's face.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir managed to gasp. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"I do not think any of us here underestimate the amount of danger there is involved with this task Master Boromir," Lyria said calmly. "However it remains that the task must be completed should we wish to save the fate of Middle Earth. Folly or not, Mordor is the one place we can be rid of this evil and is to Mordor we must travel."

"It is an impossible task! There must be some other way to defeat Sauron!" Boromir said angrily.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" Asked Legolas, jumping to his feet. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I supposed you think you are the one to do it?!" Gimli shouted, jumping to his feet as well.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir shouted.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted. At this, Legolas's friends jumped up angrily. Legolas held them back with his arms as they tried to rush forward. With a sigh, Aragorn and Gandalf too stood and joined in the argument. It was chaos. Everyone was arguing, tempers running high.

"Never trust an elf!" came the sound of Gimli's voice above the crowd.

Lyria sighed and looked over at Elrond. He returned her gaze with a look that clearly said 'Well this is helpful.' The corner of Lyria's mouth twitched in a grin.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted, though only Lyria and Elrond heard him. "I will take it!" he shouted again, louder over the arguing voices. Silence began to spread amongst them once again. Everyone was in awe that such a small creature could display such bravery.

"Though I do not know the way," Frodo nearly whispered.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, As long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said walking to stand behind Frodo.

"I have faced countless dangers in my long years, dear hobbit. It would honor me to face the darkest of them all by your side. I shall aid you on your quest, if you will have me," Lyria said, standing before Frodo. Frodo nodded, giving her a slight grin. Lyria grinned back and moved to stand beside Gandalf.

"If by my life or death I can protect you," Aragorn began striding forward and getting to one knee before the Ringbearer. "I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, joining the group. Lyria was surprised at this. She had expected perhaps one of his kinsman to offer to join the group, but certainly not the prince himself. Shouldn't he be in Mirkwood with his father, helping to rule his kingdom?

"And my axe!" Gimli said, moving to stand beside Lyria. Lyria saw Legolas grimace from the corner of her eye, and she bit back a chuckle. They were going to have to settle this silly dispute if they were going to venture to Mordor together.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said softly. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

 _"Oh, not him!_ " Lyria groaned inwardly. " _That is just asking for trouble."  
_ "Oy! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam shouted, emerging from behind some bushes.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not!" Elrond said, grinning down at the hobbit.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry's voice called. Elrond's head whipped around in surprise. From behind a couple of tall pillars came Merry and Pippin, running over to the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry exclaimed.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…..quest…..thing," Pippin said importantly.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry whispered to his friend.

Lyria chuckled softly at the pair of them. She was growing rather fond of hobbits.

Elrond surveyed the 10 companions all standing with Frodo at their center. "Ten companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" he said.

"Great! So where are we going?" Pippin said brightly. Sam let out an annoyed groan. Lyria let out a laugh, unable to contain it.

Preparations for their journey began immediately. Lyria could often be found in Elrond's study, alongside Gandalf, Elrond, Aragorn, and occasionally Boromir. They would spend hours pouring over maps of Middle Earth, plotting their path to Mordor.

Lyria spotted Aragorn and Arwen strolling through the gardens, late into the night. This could not be easy on them. There was a strong chance that not all of the Fellowship would live to see the task complete. Everyone was well aware of the danger they were in. Frodo seemed to accept his dangerous role, though Lyria could see the fear and worry in his eyes. To ease his mind, Frodo spent as much time as he could with his Uncle Bilbo.

One evening, Lord Elrond summoned her. She entered his study to find him gazing into the fireplace, deep in thought.

"You called for me, my lord?" Lyria spoke softly. Elrond turned to look upon the elleth.

"Lyria, there is something I wish to discuss with you," he said. "I have convinced Arwen to Sail to the Undying Lands."

Shock shot through Lyria's body. "I was under the impression she had no wish to sail."

"She did not, but I will not see my daughter succumb to the darkness," he spoke softly. "Nor would I see you fall. In my heart, you too are my daughter. I would ask you again, to sail to the Undying Lands with her."

Lyria's eyes widened. Tears collected in her eyes as she stared into Elrond's grey eyes. He considered her to be his own, though she was not of his blood. He wished to protect her, though he had no obligation to do so.

"My lord…" her voice broke. "I have always regarded you as a father figure in my life. You have given me so much, and asked for nothing in return until now. Yet I fear I cannot give you what you ask. Whether my life be forfeit or not, I will not abandon the Fellowship. I will aid them with my very last breath, or until our task is complete."

Elrond sighed, but nodded. "I did not think I could convince you, but I had to try. Very well I have two gifts for you to aid you on your journey."

He strode over to a nearby chest and bent down to retrieve something within it. Turning back to Lyria, he held something silver.

"I had some new armor fashioned for you. I will not have you traveling to Mordor in worn leather," he said, handing her the armor. "The tunic is made of Mithril, and the vembraces are polished steel. All elven crafted of course."

Lyria looked upon the armor in awe. Though it was light in weight, it was stronger than any armor she had ever owned. It was a great gift indeed, worth more than her life's value.

"Thank you. This is a kingly gift," she breathed.

"May it protect you throughout the many dangers I have no doubt you will face," he said grimly. He was always so terribly grim.

"Now for your second gift," he said.

"My lord, this is plenty. I could not take any more from you," she said.

"Well I shall give this gift whether you accept it or not," he said with a slight grin. He stood in front of her and clasped a hand upon her shoulder. Looking her in the eyes he said "My second gift is all the love in my heart. Whenever you feel alone in the dark, remember I love you as my own blood Lyria. You will always be my daughter."

She could not contain it. Tears flowed freely down her face. She dropped the fine armor and embraced the elf before her.

"I love you too, _Ada_ ," she whispered into his shoulder. This was the first time she ever called Lord Elrond, father. She had family, she realized. In her heart, Arwen was her sister, and Lord Elrond was her father. How she had never realized this before, she had no idea.

Elrond froze as the elleth embraced him. This was the first time she had offered him affection of any kind. Hearing her call him father caused his own eyes to become rather wet. Slowly, he raised his arms and embraced his adoptive daughter, praying to the Valar that they would keep her safe.

Lyria sought out Arwen after she left Elrond's chambers. She found the elleth sitting alone near the river, looking depressed. Lyria sat next to her as she listened to Arwen explain that Aragorn had told her there was no way they could be together. He had tried to convince her that he could not truly love her, as she was of a different race than she. They both knew he was trying to convince her to set sail, trying to save her, yet it hurt Arwen that Aragorn would dismiss their love as nothing more than a 'dream'. Lyria spoke of the events that had just happened in Elrond's study. Arwen smiled and she too embraced her.

"You have always been my sister Lyria, whether you realized it or not," she said softly.

"And you will always be my sister, no matter where you go," Lyria said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Again with the tears!? Look how soft I'm becoming!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"I am glad! You need to let yourself feel these emotions Lyria. I am happy you are finally letting us in," Arwen said.

"A little too late I am afraid," Lyria said regretfully. She wished she had realized that she had a loving family earlier, when she wasn't being sent off to perhaps her doom.

"Rather late than never at all," Arwen said wisely.


	7. Chapter 6: The Path of Caradhas

**Hello again my lovely readers! Thanks for taking the time to review! I much appreciate it! I enjoy criticism. It helps me grow as a writer. There are a few fluffyish moments in here, but not to worry. Legolas and Lyria will not be hooking up and getting hot and heavy for a long time. There are just some close interactions that happen that leave Lyria feeling uncomfortable ;). I hope you enjoy it! I warn you now, Moria will not be much fun for our Lyria! Stay tuned!**

 **Side note: I'm also working on a Star Wars fanfic with a Kylo Ren/OC pairing if any of you are interested. Check it out!**

 **xoxo**

 **Kaylee Rayne**

Chapter 6: The Path of Caradhas

A week after the Council convened, the Fellowship was ready to set off. The autumn morning was crisp, a slight chill upon the air. Elrond and Arwen met them at the gate leading out of Rivendell.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," Elrond said. Lyria noticed Aragorn offer Arwen a tentative smile, but Arwen just dropped her head in defeat.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all the free folk go with you," Elrond said looking at each of them in turn. He raised a hand and waved, gesturing that they could leave. Lyria pressed three fingers to her lips, then to her forehead, then towards Arwen and Elrond in farewell.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf said.

Frodo strode forward nervously, leading the group out the gate. When they reached the fork in the road, Lyria could hear the hobbit whisper "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf whispered back.

Frodo led them out of Imladris, Gandalf following behind him. Boromir followed next, then Gimli, then Merry and Pippin, then Legolas, Lyria, Sam and finally Aragorn brought up the rear.

And with that, they were off on the adventure that would either save Middle Earth from certain destruction, or ensure the destruction of them all.

The Fellowship traveled South along the Western side of the Misty mountains towards Rohan. The plan was to sneak through the Gap of Rohan, hopefully undetected by Saruman. From there they would go East towards Mordor.

10 days after leaving Rivendell, a routine had settled itself among the Fellowship. Each day they would walk as far as they could, stopping only for a light lunch. When the sun began to set they would build a fire and Sam, who had taken over the cooking responsibilities, would make them all supper. Merry and Pippin would entertain the group with stories from the Shire. They spoke of stealing vegetables from an ornery farmer who had threatened to stick his pitchfork in parts of their bodies that rarely saw daylight. The hobbits were pleasant company, and they lightened the mood in the group.

Pippin's curiosity got the better of him one evening. He inquired about the scar on Lyrias face and how she had gotten it.  
"I didn't know elves could get scars. Your kind usually always look so pristine," Pippin said. Merry smacked him around the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he had cried outraged.

"For being rude to the lady!" Merry said angrily.

"It's alright Merry," Lyria said with a laugh. "True, our kind usually do not scar when we get injured. That is due mainly to the fact that when we are injured we usually have access to one of our great healers. Elves are some of the most skilled healers in Middle Earth, and they patch our warriors up before scarring can set in. Unfortunately for me, I never did learn much about healing. In my younger years I thought it was a dreadfully boring skill. I much preferred swinging swords," Lyria said winking at Gimli who chuckled at her.

"A hot headed lass were ye?" Gimli said with a grin.

"Indeed Master Dwarf. If I had taken the time and effort to learn the ways of healing, I would not have ended up with these," she said pointing to her eye, then pulling the hem of her shirt down so they could see the jagged scar on her collar bone. "I went into battle alone more often than not, and came out with not just my life, but also a reminder of how important it is to learn how to heal properly."

"I've always liked scars on my women. Makes em look tough" Gimli said winking back at Lyria. She chuckled softly. She was really beginning to enjoy the dwarf's company, even if he had some prejudices against elves.

"Aye, but you also like great long beards on your women," Legolas jested. Everyone howled with laughter. Legolas caught her eye and grinned. She found herself grinning back.

Though the nights were comfortable enough, the days were a different matter. Too often had Lyria spotted Boromir looking at Frodo with a strange look about his face. She knew men were easily seduced by the power of the Ring, and it seemed as if Boromir had even less resolve than most. Lyria had taken Aragorn aside one evening and spoke to him about her mistrust of Boromir. Aragorn agreed that they should indeed keep an eye on him, especially when he was near Frodo.

Boromir decided the hobbits needed to learn to defend themselves, a notion that Lyria was not opposed to but she knew if a real battle ever should arise, the hobbits would offer little help, trained or not. They were soft and innocent, and a battle full of death and destruction was no place for them. She promised herself that should a battle take place, she would make sure she kept them safe.

Nearly two weeks had passed since they left Rivendell. They stopped to eat lunch on an outcropping of rocks, high on the hills. Sam sat with Frodo, the pair eating their lunch as they watched Merry and Pippin train with Boromir. Aragorn grinned as he too watched the scene unfold, while he smoked a pipe. Gimli and Gandalf were immersed in a discussion about which roads they should take, with Legolas standing nearby. Lyria was perched on a tall boulder, sketching in a leather bound book. Legolas noticed the elleth, head bent in concentration and moved closer to her. Looking over her shoulder, he saw she was sketching their current situation. There was the outcropping of rocks they sat upon, with the hobbits and Boromir training. Frodo and Sam were drawn looking at their kin with amusement. Aragorn was softly drawn puffing on his pipe, and she was currently working on drawing Gimli beside Gandalf.

"You're quite good," he said, eyeing the drawing.

"Thank you," she replied without looking up. She was attempting to get Gimli's beard just right.

"I think you drew him a little too tall," Legolas said, but Lyria looked up to see his was grinning in jest.

"Just for that I will draw you falling off this rock," she said slyly.

"But I would never fall off –" he started to say before Lyria pushed him backwards. He stumbled a bit, but did not fall off. She hadn't pushed him quite that hard. However Lyria chuckled at the surprised look on the elf prince's face.

"You walked right into that one," Lyria said, still chuckling.

"I suppose so," he said, regaining his balance once again beside her. She went back to her sketching for a few more moments before Legolas spoke again.

"Do you draw often?" he asked curiously.

"When I'm on long journeys," she replied. "I like to remember where I've been, and having a visual representation helps."

Legolas considered this for a moment. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sounds of Gimli's annoyed voice.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they are not, I'd say we were taking the long way round," Gimli's voice reached their ears. "Gandalf we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Lyria visibly tensed. No one had heard from the dwarves of Moria in over 30 years. While Gimli had said this was normal, as dwarves liked to be left alone to their own devices, Lyria knew that something evil had take up residence there. She had passed by the Gates of Moria several years ago, and she felt it. A great ancient evil slumbered beneath the ground. She knew not what the creature or perhaps creatures were that dwelled there, but she knew the fear she felt when she neared the mine was real and it cut her to the bone.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said simply. Lyria relaxed.

She turned her sights to their surroundings. There in the far distant sky, she spotted something. Lyria tapped Legolas and pointed. He looked on, brows furrowed as the both tried to make out what it was.

"What do you think it is?" Lyria asked squinting to the ever approaching shadow.

The others began to take notice of the shape too.

"Nothing, its just a whisp of cloud," Gimli said unconcernedly.

"Its moving fast against the wind," Boromir countered.

Lyria and Legolas's eyes widened as they finally realized what they were seeing.

"Crebain! From Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Everyone hide!" Lyria shouted as well.

Everyone made great haste to retrieve their things. Lyria went to help Sam douse the fire so they Crebain would not see their camp.

"Go Sam! I'll get this," she told the hobbit.

She smothered the fire in dirt, before retrieving her own pack, shoving her sketchbook into it roughly. The Crebain were almost upon them. Frantically, she searched for a place to hide that wasn't already being occupied. Suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her around the middle. She was pulled into a narrow crevice between the two large boulders she had been sitting on minutes before. Her back against one boulder, she looked to see Legolas in front of her. They were pressed up against each other rather intimately in the small space. Legolas raised a finger to his lips warning her to remain silent. Then the Crebain were flying overhead, a whir of flapping wings and caws.

It took several long agonizing minutes for them to fly off. Lyria released a sigh. "Thank you," she told Legolas, whose face was inches from her own.

"Your welcome," he said looking down at her. A heat began to creep up her face. Feeling rather uncomfortable at his close proximity, Lyria clambered out of the crevice. Everyone else was emerging from their hiding spots as well.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," he told them indicating the snowy mountain peaks to their left.

The Pass of Caradhras was difficult to say the least. It was an agonizing climb, especially for the four hobbits and one disgruntled pony. The snow was nearly as deep as the hobbits were tall. Gandalf made a path through the snow with his staff as best he could, but even his magic could not melt all the snow. Legolas and Lyria, being of elven nature, had no problem with he snow or the cold. They walked across the top of the snow with ease, and the cold wind did little to distress them.

Lyria stayed beside Frodo, helping him climb up the snowy pass. The poor Ringbearer was looking exhausted with each passing step. Suddenly, he slipped and fell, tumbling down the hill in the snow. Aragorn caught him before he could continue tumbling down the mountain. Brushing the snow off his cloak, Frodo realized the Ring was not around his neck where he kept it. Panicking, he began to search for it only to find that Boromir was holding the chain staring at the Ring with a disturbing intensity. Everyone stopped and watched as Boromir began to speak.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing….such a little thing," he said in barely a whisper. Lyria took a few steps towards the man, looking wary.

"Boromir?" she asked. He seemed to not have heard her. He raised a hand to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted. Boromir seemed to awaken from his trance.

"Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn demanded.

Boromir walked towards Frodo and held out the necklace to him. "As you wish. I care not," he said chuckling with apparent ease in a way that was not fooling anyone.

He ruffled Frodo's hair before walking off, still chuckling. Lyria gave Aragorn a pointed look. Aragorn nodded once, before helping Frodo back up the mountain. This was not good…The ring was beginning to seduce Boromir. It was only a matter of time before Boromir fell to its power and tried to take it from Frodo by force.

The next day, they tried to continue through the snow laden pass. They attempted to cross around the mountain on a narrow road, but the snow got even deeper. Aragorn and Boromir had to carry the hobbits on their backs, as the snow was waist at this point. Legolas and Lyria took the lead, trying to find a shallow path through the deep snow. The wind whipped their hair and snow pummeled them from every angle. Even they were beginning to feel the effects of the frigid conditions.

"Listen," Legolas said suddenly, stopping Lyria in her tracks. "Can you hear that?"

Lyria stayed still, hearing only the wind, but then she heard it.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Lyria said slowly.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf.

Suddenly, a great crack of lightening hit the mountain above them, sending icey pieces of snow and rock tumbling down, narrowly missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"No!" Gandalf said striding towards the edge of the path overlooking he cliffs. He raised his staff high and began chanting a countercurse, but it was too late.

A great streak of lightning hit the top of the mountain above them. Lyria pushed Legolas towards the wall ensuring he did not fall over the side of the cliff as an avalanche of snow hit them with great force. Instantly the entire Fellowship was buried under several feet of snow.

All Lyria could see was white, and all she could feel was cold. She couldn't breath. She was suffocating beneath the ice. Her lungs began to scream in agony. Just as she was sure she would pass out, a hand grasped Lyria's wrist, and pulled her to the surface. Legolas had emerged and pulled the elleth from the deep snow. She breathed deeply before muttering a shaky thanks. Hurrying, they rushed to free their companions from the ice.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The gap of Rohan would take us far too close to Isengard!" Lyria shouted back.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, we must go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Gandalf. He seemed thoughtful for several moments. Lyria prayed he would deny Gimli.

"Let the Ringbearer decide," Gandalf said finally.

Frodo looked cold and confused, not at all like he could decide which road they should take.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted, indicating a very frozen looking Merry and Pippin huddled up under Boromir's cloak.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We shall go through the Mines…" Frodo said uncertainly.

"So be it."

Making their way back down the mountain was far easier than climbing up it. Lyria made her way over to Gandalf as they walked.

"Gandalf, I fear we are taking a very dangerous path," Lyria began.

"I have no doubt it will be quite dangerous, but our options are limited," Gandalf said reluctantly.

"I passed very near to the mines a few years ago and I felt something there Gandalf. A great evil slumbers within. It instilled in me a fear I had never before felt. Whatever is in there, we do not want to cross paths with it," Lyria said in warning.

"I know of what you speak. I too have heard tales of an ancient evil, slumbering deep within the dwarven ruin. However, there seems to be no other path we can choose at the present time. We must hold on to hope that we do not wake this great evil," Gandalf said with a sigh. Lyria too sighed, but said no more on the matter.

It took two more days to reach the gates of Moria, and it was night when they arrived by the lake.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli explained as Gandalf began searching for the entrance.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said exasperatedly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lyria heard Legolas mutter under his breath. She bit back a laugh.

Gandalf began wiping away the dust on a part of the towering walls, muttering under his breath. "Ah now let me see… It mirrors only starlight and the moonlight." Suddenly, the clouds in front of the moon cleared away and the doors were revealed. They shone brightly in front of them, a pattern of beautiful swirls and arches etched upon them. Elvish writing was displayed on the arch above the doors.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and Enter," Gandalf told them all.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh it's really quite simple. If you are a friend, you simply speak the password and the doors shall open," the wizard said. He then tried a few words and phrases in Elvish, but to no avail. Lyria turned to Gimli.

"You don't happen to remember your cousin's secret password do you?" she asked him.

"Nay lassie. It's been a great many years since I last looked upon these halls," the dwarf told her, shaking his head.

Secretly hoping he wouldn't remember and that they wouldn't have to step foot in those wretched mines, Lyria left Gandalf to try and guess the password. She walked away from the group, looking out over the black lake beside them. Its waters were unnaturally still, and it gave her an ill feeling. Sam and Aragorn began taking their many provisions off of the pony, releasing him back into the wild much to the hobbit's dismay.

"The mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn told Sam. "He'll find his way home."

A few minutes later, Lyria heard splashes and saw Merry and Pippin were trying to skip stones on the black surface of the lake. Thankfully, Aragorn put a stop to it, but Lyria noticed the lake was still rippling, long after it should have been. Lyria was still looking over the waters in suspicion when Aragorn approached her.

"You seem troubled," he said.

"I fear what awaits us beyond those doors," she told him honestly.

"I have never known you to fear anything. Tell me what is it you feel?"

"I cannot say. It feels old, and very powerful. I've never felt anything like it," Lyria said, suppressing a shudder.

"I wonder if Legolas can feel it as well," Aragorn said, pondering if this feeling was one that was susceptible to elves.

They both looked over towards the elf who was speaking softly to Boromir. Feeling their gazes, the blond elf looked up and met Lyria's eyes with his own. She quickly looked away in embarrassment. Aragorn looked at Lyria questioningly. She shrugged once, noncommittally. Thankfully, she was sparred from having to answer Aragorn's questioning look by Frodo's clear voice.

"It's a riddle! Speak FRIEND and enter…." Frodo said thoughtfully. "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf answered.

Instantly, the great stone doors began to open. Lyria and Aragorn rejoined the group, following the rest inside the dark entranceway.

"Soon master elf you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves," Gimli said jovially to Legolas as they entered the chamber. "Roaring fires! Mast Beer! Red Meat off the bone! This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin…and they call it a mine!"Gimli chuckled.

A smell reached her nose as soon as Lyria set foot inside. It was a stale dusty smell, mixed with the unmistakable stench of decay. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she saw with horror they were standing in a room filled with the decaying skeletal bodies of dwarves.

"This is no mine…it's a tomb," Boromir said softly.

Gimli began howling in misery as he surveyed his fallen brethren. "Noooo!"

Legolas ran towards the nearest skeleton and extracted a long sharp arrow. "Goblins!" he exclaimed, surveying the crude design of it.

Lyria withdrew her sword at once. Aragorn and Boromir followed suit. Legolas drew his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said in a low voice. "We should never have come here. Let's get out of here."

They all began slowly backing out of the chamber.

"Frodo!" Sam cried suddenly.

Lyria whirled around to see Frodo hanging upside down, a long slimy tentacle around his ankle. Several more tentacles shot out of the lake, as Sam began hacking away at the creature.

Without a glance backwards, Lyria sprang into action. Aragorn was hot on her heels as she began slashing away at the thick tentacles, desperate to free the poor hobbit. Roughly, a large tentacle began to knock both Aragorn and Lyria backwards, causing them to stumble and fall. To her horror, Lyria saw a huge wicket head arise from the lake. It was slimy, and had rows of long sharp teeth, anxiously awaiting the meal to come. It held Frodo high above its putrid mouth, and was just about to release Frodo to his death when suddenly arrows flew into its head, hitting its eyes. Legolas had joined the fight.

While he shot the creature with arrow after arrow, keeping it distracted, Aragorn was able to cut the tentacle holding Frodo and caught him before he fell to the ground. Lyria began hacking away at the tentacles with fervor, desperate to finish off the hellish beast.

"Into the mines!" she heard Gandalf scream. She tried to turn away from the beast to join her companions, but there were too many tentacles. The beast was set on killing them, angry at them for denying it a meal.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled.

And then he was there beside her, firing several arrows into the beasts head, temporarily stunning it.

"Let's go!" Legolas shouted. He grabbed Lyria's hand and dragged her into the mine, just as the creature roared and tore at the heavy stone doors.

Lyria felt herself being thrown to the stone floor, as the doors were showered in heavy boulders, blocking the entrance and snuffing out any moonlight.

It was pitch black, and Lyria could feel a heavy something on top of her.

"We now have but one choice…" Gandalf's voice echoed around them. Suddenly his staff emitted a light, showering them all in a soft glow. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

Lyria looked up, surprised to see Legolas sprawled across her form. He had shoved her into the chamber and covered her body with his, protecting her from the falling boulders. She was just about to thank him when he looked down at the elleth underneath him, and a nervous, sheepish look crossed his face.

"Sorry," he muttered, before getting quickly to his feet. He reached down and helped her to her feet as well.

"Its alright," Lyria muttered back, her cheeks growing warm again.

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places in the world," Gandalf said softly. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Lyria followed the group, and prayed to the Valar that the four days would pass uneventfully.


	8. Chapter 7: Moria

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I am in the long process of moving, and it is literally sucking up all my time. Well that and work. Rest assured, I will NOT abandon this story, no matter how long it has been since my last update. I have to be moved into my new place by the end of May, so after that, I should be able to update regularly again. I even have an office in my new house, so I can write in peace without distractions! :D**

 **I want to thank you all for sticking with this story and for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! You are an amazing group of people!**

 **If any of you ever get on Archive of Our Own, I also have an account there under the name of KayleeRen. I have been posting a few Star Wars fanfics I've been working on there if you are interested.**

 **Much love!**

 **xoxxo**

 **Kaylee Rayne**

Chapter 7: Moria

The mines of Moria were vast. There was no other word for it. The dwarves had carved the mine around a vast cavern system, though the mines were a ruin now from the lack of upkeep. The great stone steps crumbled as the fellowship climbed them. Bridges were narrow and broken, lacking any sort of guard rails. They had to take care as they crossed these broken bridges lest they fall to their doom in the great depths below.

It was constantly dark, the only light source was the staff that Gandalf led them with. The air was stale, a musty smell that she soon grew used to, but Lyria still hated. Elves did not do well underground. She craved the fresh air, the feel of sunlight on her face, the soft touch of the wind. She missed the starlight, and the feel of a gentle rain. After two days of the dark twisting mines, her mood had darkened considerably. She barely uttered a word as they made their way through the cavern.

Lyria stayed apart from the group when they made camp, preferring not to bother the group with her sour mood. She spoke only when she was spoken to, responding often in short, one-word answers. She couldn't seem to find sleep in this dark dank place, so at night she kept watch. The others offered to take turns, but Lyria just shook her head.

"I will not find sleep here," she had muttered, so they let her take watch all through the night much to the men's discontent.

It was during the third night of her watch that she glimpsed the first sign of danger. They were camped upon the top of a large staircase. She had been looking out through the darkness, her elven eyes had adjusted enough so she could see dimly even though Gandalf's staff was not ignited. She caught a flash of something moving far below them. A hand on her sword, she strode quietly forward taking a few steps down the staircase to get a better look.

A thin shrunken creature was crawling far below them, its skeletal features glistened pale in the darkness. It was slowly making its way up towards them, though it did not take the stairs. Instead it crawled up the side of the caves. From what she could see, the creature had a cloth wrapped around itself, its only form of crude clothing. She knew what this creature must be.

Quietly, Lyria made her way over to Gandalf. Even after traveling with him for so long, she still found it eerie how he slept with his eyes wide open.

"Gandalf" Lyria whispered.

He blinked a few times before coming to.

"What is it?" he asked her softly, looking around.

"Gollum," Lyria answered. She beckoned him to come with her.

The two made their way quietly through the camp to the edge of the staircase. She pointed at the crawling figure in the darkness.

Gandalf's eyes took a minute to adjust, but he spotted Gollum, crawling up the side of the cavern.

"He must have found another way into Moria," Gandalf whispered. "As you can see, he's quite the skilled climber."

"Should I shoot him down?" she asked, a hand reaching towards her bow.

"No…leave him be. He will not attack a group as large as ours," Gandalf whispered back.

"Why keep him alive?" she whispered, sending a confused look at the wizard.

"I cannot say for certain, but I have a strong feeling he will have a part to play before the end," Gandalf told her.

Lyria had learned to trust when Gandalf had a strong feeling about something. She nodded.

"As you wish. You can get back to sleep," she told him.

"No, I think it's high time we get out of this wretched place. I know being so far underground has affected you," he said concernedly.

"I'm alright," Lyria countered.

"No, your not. You're withdrawn into yourself. Your secluded…Lyria I know you have sought solitude in the past, but you need to open yourself up to this fellowship. Alone you are strong I'll give you that, but united we are stronger. You can draw strength from us," he said, staring at the elleth.

Lyria sighed. "I know what you say is true Mithrandir. I am trying, really I am. I've never traveled with so many before, so I'm still getting used to the idea I am no longer alone. In truth, I was beginning to open up before we entered Moria. It is this place….The darkness has begun to enter my mind."  
"Then let us be gone from here. Come, we should wake the others," he said, patting her gently on the back.

They walked for hours that next day. Their paces quickened, as they knew this would be the last day they would be trapped here. They made good progress until they came to a fork in the road. Several doors were carved into the wall, each one leading off in a different direction. Gandalf stopped before the doors, and looked at them all a frown etching his face.

"I have no memory of this place," he whispered.

While Gandalf sat on the floor trying to regain his memory, the group decided to stop for lunch. They ate sparingly, as provisions were beginning to grow scarce. The hobbits were growing restless, as they too missed the beauty of nature. Hobbits loved all things that grew, and the only thing that grew deep down here was their darkening moods.

Lyria sat a little ways away from the hobbits, thinking longingly of the fresh air high above them. Legolas joined her, sitting softly beside her on the stone floor.

"How are you? You've seemed distant these past few days," Legolas said in concern.

"I'm alright, it's just this place…." Lyria said darkly.

"I know, it has been affecting me as well," he nodded.

"This is the longest I've ever gone without seeing daylight," she said longingly.

"Or starlight," Legolas agreed.

"The sooner we leave this place, the better," she said grimly.

"You know, you do not have to suffer in silence," he said looking down at her. "If ever you wish to speak with me, know that I'm….that we are all here for you. You do not have to suffer alone."

A grin pulled at the edges of Lyria's mouth.

"You sound like Mithrandir," she replied teasingly.

"I'll take that as a complement, seeing as he has never led me astray in the many years I have known him," Legolas replied with a soft chuckle.

Lyria's grin widened into a full smile at the sound of the prince's soft laughter. It was a most welcomed sound in the damp darkness that surrounded them. His laughter was like the gentle breeze of summer and it warmed her a bit inside.

"Thank you….for showing me I am not alone. I offer you the same courtesy. Should anything trouble you, you are always most welcome to speak with me about it. I may not be much of a conversationalist, but I make an excellent listener," Lyria said.

"On the contrary, I quite enjoy our conversations. True, you do not speak often, but I find when you do speak, your words have meaning and value," he replied, looking at the elleth curiously.

Lyria blushed a bit in the darkness. Thankfully, she was spared having to reply by Gandalf exclaiming the correct direction.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed happily.

"No," Gandalf replied. "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt young Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

And with that bit of advice, the group quickly packed up and headed off down the correct corridor. They followed the narrow passage down a long flight of stairs. When they finally exited the long dark tunnel, they found themselves in a great cavern with towering ceilings. Huge stone columns rose from the floor in many rows. It was a wondrous sight to behold, knowing the dwarves had carved this themselves. They all stared around at the great vast halls in wonder.

"Let us risk a little more light," Gandalf muttered. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

With Gandalf's staff shining brightly in the darkness, they could see the great stone columns stretched in rows as far as the eye could see.

"There's an eye-opener, make no mistake," Sam breathed in awe.

"I think I appreciate the craft of the dwarves a bit better now," Legolas muttered from beside Lyria. Lyria nodded in agreement.

"How do such short creatures carve such high pillars?" Lyria asked under her breath, looking up at the towering columns.

"I heard that!" Gimli growled from behind her. Legolas chuckled softly.

The fellowship walked through the great city, weaving their way through the pillars for some time. Suddenly, a doorway off to the side of the chamber came into view. A bright beam of light shone down in the center of the room, catching their attention. Gimli ran forward at once.

"Gimli!" Gandalf tried to warn him, but there was no stopping the stubborn dwarf.

Gimli ran inside and the group had no choice but to follow. Inside, they found Gimli kneeling in front of a large marble tomb in the center of the room. The narrow beam of light shone down directly upon it.

"No, no, no…" Gimli cried, sobbing onto the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read, translating the dwarvish runes atop the tomb. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Lyria hung her head. She had quite liked the dwarf Balin when she had met him many years ago. He had been kind to her even though she was an elf.

"I am sorry Gimli," Lyria whispered, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder as he sobbed.

Gandalf strode over to a skeleton in dwarven armor grasping a large leather book in his boney fingers. He removed the book and shook off the dust and spider webs from it. Opening it, he began to read.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. Drums…..Drums in the deep. We cannot get out…" Gandalf looked around at them nervously.

A foreboding feeling began to enter Lyria. She could feel the danger pressing upon them. Legolas too must have felt this, for he turned to Aragorn.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," he whispered.

"A shadow moves in the dark," Gandalf continued, reading the script. "We cannot get out….They are coming."

Suddenly a large CRASH echoed throughout the room, making them all jump. Pippin had knocked a skeleton into the large well in the room, causing a chain to follow the deceased body. Large crashing sounds could be heard as it echoed all the way down to the bottom. After several long minutes, the sounds finally stopped. Everyone held their breath, waiting to hear something…anything. After a few more tense moments, the silence was audible and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded Pippin. He threw the book down and retrieved his staff. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked ashamedly at the floor. Everyone turned to leave the tomb, when suddenly a deep drumming could be heard. Lyria turned around slowly and eyed the well. There was no doubt about it. Drumming was coming from the deep, echoing up the rocks of the well. A screeching sound reached their ears, just as Frodo's sword began to glow blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed, rushing toward the door, followed by Boromir.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn told the four hobbits before he too joined the men at the door, helping them to bar the door for what little it would do.

"We'll have to make a stand!" Lyria told Gandalf, removing her long silver sword from its sheath.

"Agh! Let them come!" Gimli exclaimed climbing atop Balin's tomb. He brandished his axe menacingly. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir warned them all from the doorway.

Lyria groaned internally. Cave trolls were very difficult to kill, especially whilst they had four hobbits to protect.

Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows and released a few arrows into the faces of the orcs that were beginning to cut their way through the door. They killed a few, but they were outnumbered. The door couldn't hold up against that many enemies, and soon it came crashing down.

Floods of orcs and goblins came rushing in, and the battle was quickly underway. Lyria slashed at the enemies, striking down quite a few before they were replaced by even more. She tried to keep the hobbits in eyesight, but the sheer number of orcs pressing upon them soon became too much. As she narrowly dodged a blow from a cruel looking orc, she saw the cave troll being led in by a goblin. With a quick strike from her sword, she decapitated the orc she was fighting and made her way towards the huge troll.

Lyria began slashing at its legs, careful to dodge the heavy club it was using. Legolas noticed the elleth fighting the troll by herself and quickly made his way over to aid her. He loosened an arrow into the trolls massive chest, barely fazing it.

The troll spotted Sam a few feet away, and raised its heavy club to strike.

"Sam, move!" Lyria called. Sam noticed the troll's bat and quickly darted through the space between the monsters open legs, causing the bat to come crushing down on the stone tomb, sending Gimli to come crashing down towards the ground.

Boromir and Aragorn used this opportunity to grab the chain around its neck and began pulling it backwards away from the hobbits. The troll took notice of Boromir, and sent him flying with a smack from its large fist. It advanced to the dazed man, raising its club menacingly. Lyria stepped in its path and diverted its attention towards her. She drew a long dagger from the inside of her boot and sent it flying, hitting the troll in one of its massive eyes.

The troll howled in pain, clutching its face in agony. He sent his club down hard, right where Lyria had been standing moments before. She had barely dodged the heavy blow. Legolas sent two more arrows into the beast's back, but it did little to stop it.

The troll spotted the hobbits hiding behind the pillars in front of it. Merry and Pippin ran one way, while Frodo ran the other way. The troll chose the ringbearer and advanced towards him. Lyria tried to rush forward to stop it, but she was intercepted by several orcs. She parried their blows, trying to get the upper hand. An arrow flew out of no where and the orc she was currently fighting fell dead at her feet, an arrow protruding from its ugly face. She looked around and saw Legolas high on a platform, with his bow drawn in her direction. She sent a thankful nod towards him, before advancing on the orcs in front of her, sending them to their deaths with some difficulty. In the background, she could hear Frodo shouting for Aragorn. Lyria tried to look up to help the hobbit, but she was outnumbered once again by an onslaught of more goblins.

Gimli was on his feet, and he joined the elleth, sending their foes crashing to the ground with his large axe. Together they were able to defeat them. Lyria looked up just in time to see Legolas atop the massive troll's head, firing several arrows deep into the creature's brain. He hopped off the troll, just before it went crashing to the ground, obviously dead.

Breathing hard, Lyria made her way over to Aragorn, who was clutching a small body. Dread filled her heart as she realized it was Frodo.

"No," she whispered in fear.

"Oh, Frodo," Aragorn whispered miserably.

A gasp rang out in the silence. Frodo coughed and gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"I'm alright," Frodo managed. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead!" Aragorn muttered in shock. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf muttered from behind Lyria, a twinkle in his eye as he surveyed Frodo.

Frodo unbuttoned the top buttons of his tunic and revealed a shining metal shirt that had stopped the spear from penetrating him.

"Mithril!" Gimli breathed in awe. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins!"

Lyria breathed a sigh of relief, before sheathing her blade once more. Legolas put a comforting hand upon her shoulder, and she grinned up at him. She was about to congratulate him on his excellent kill of the troll, when a screeching noise once again filled their ears.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted. "We must make our way to the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

The Fellowship ran out the room, back into the main chamber. Orcs began swarming from all around them. They swarmed like ants from the ceiling, from the caverns beneath them, from all sides. The Fellowship was clearly and hopelessly outnumbered. They were surrounded, with no way out. They stopped as the orcs circled them, waiting to send them to their death. Hopelessly, Lyria withdrew her blade, planning on sending as many as she could to their doom alongside her. She glanced beside her towards Legolas. He too had his blade drawn, and was already looking at her. He nodded, accepting their defeats just as she had.

Suddenly, a sound that made Lyria's very skin crawl echoed through the darkness. It was a low rumbling sound that she had never heard before. A red fiendish glow shone through the archways.

Instantly, the goblins and orcs scattered, running back into the crevices from whence they came, looking frightened. The low rumble was heard again, and with this, she knew she was hearing the thing that had made her so wary of Moria. It was an ancient creature, one that was pure evil. A dreadful foreboding ran through her like ice water, chilling her very blood. The entire Fellowship seemed to have felt it.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered in fear.

"A Balrog of Morgoth," Gandalf said slowly. Lyria's heart sunk into the very pits of Moria at his words. "A demon of the ancient world….This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

Without a second thought, Lyria sheathed her blade once more and took Legolas's arm, dragging him behind her as she made her way through the city. The fellowship soon aught on and began running as well. All the while the rumbling became louder, and the ceiling began to shake.

Boromir, finding much fear in his heart, ran faster than even Legolas and Lyria. He soon over took them and lead them all out of the chamber, and nearly fell over the side of the crumbling staircase that led to the bridge. Luckily, Legolas was able to pull him back just in time. The ceiling shook hard again, and several stones fell down upon them.

"Lead them on Aragorn!" Lyria heard Gandalf say. "The Bridge is near!"

"But.." Aragorn began.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf shouted. "Swords are of no more use here!"

The floor shook again, and they quickly made their way down the crumbling stairs, running as fast as they could. They could see the Bridge in the distance. They were so close to freedom. Unfortunately, the stairs came to a great gap where a chunk of staircase had broken off.

Swiftly, Legolas jumped the gap, his long legs making it look easy to cross the chasm. He turned and looked at Lyria expectantly. With a sigh, she took a step back and ran forward, jumping at the last possible second. She flew over the gap, and right into Legolas' waiting arms. He caught her with ease and set her down next to him.

"Thanks," Lyria muttered, before turning to the rest of their group.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called, holding his arms out in waiting.

Gandalf crossed the gap with a strong jump. Legolas caught him with ease. Next were Merry and Pippin. Lyria caught Pippin while Legolas caught Merry. The ceiling shook hard once again, sending a chunk of the staircase down into the chasm, making the gap even wider.

Lyria heard a whir of air before she felt it. A sharp hot pain entered her shoulder, making her cry out. She glanced down to see a large arrow protruding from her right shoulder, blood flowing freely from the wound.

"Lyria!" Legolas exclaimed, drawing his bow at the same time another arrow whirred past her head, barely missing her. He notched an arrow, and let it fly, killing the goblin in the distance that had shot the elleth.

"I'm alright," Lyria said through clenched teeth. She grasped the arrow and yanked it out, releasing a river of blood that flowed down her tunic. Dizziness swept through her and she stumbled. Legolas steadied her with his arms.

"No you're not alright," Legolas said worryingly.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Get the others!"

Sam was next, and he hopped across the chasm into Gandalf's waiting arms, though he barely made it. Several arrows flew past them. Lyria pushed Legolas off of her.

"Don't worry about me. Help them!" she cried. He looked sternly at her before nodding once. He took out his bow and sent several more arrows flying towards the waiting goblins.

Gimli jumped next, refusing Aragorn's offer to help. He jumped stubbornly by himelf and was almost lost if it hadn't been for Legolas' quick reflexes. The elf grabbed the dwarf by the beard just in time, saving his life.

"Not the beard!" Gimli grumbled, but nevertheless, the dwarf was safely across.

Another hard shake from the ceiling sent a great stone careening down, hitting the staircase Aragorn and Frodo were on. The stairs began to wobble dangerously, teetering on a few stones. Luckily, Aragorn and Frodo were able to angle the stairs so they were sent flying across the gap into the Fellowship's awaiting arms. Clutching her shoulder in pain, Lyria began leading them down the stairs, ever closer towards the bridge. The room seemed to burst into flames, the Balrog must have been hot on their heels.

Another wave of dizziness passed through Lyria and she stumbled to her knees just as she was about to cross the Bridge. Apparently the arrow had been poisoned.

"Come on! We're almost out!" Legolas pleaded with her. He threw her good arm around his shoulder and gripped her waist with one of his strong arms. With his help she was able to get to her feet, and he led her across the bridge, after the others who had already crossed.

They had just crossed the bridge when the Balrog came into view. Standing on the other side of the bridge, was this monstrous creature made from shadow and flames. It had large horns and wings, with hoofs like a horse. It was literally made out of fire and darkness. It was a terrifying sight to behold. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge, holding his glowing staff in the air.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the creature. The creature roared in defiance.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted in fear.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" Gandalf called.

The Balrog withdrew a blade made from fire and sent it down towards the wizard. Gandalf deflected the blade with his staff. The Balrog took a step closer over the bridge.

"The Dark Fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!"

Another blow sent from the Balrog made Gandalf hold his staff high, as he deflected it. As the flaming blade met the staff, a flash of bright light filled the room. The Balrog's sword disappeared. The creature roared in anger, and took another step over the bridge.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf cried.

The Balrog brandished a wickedly glowing whip. He cracked it high above his head before taking another step.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf bellowed. He raised his staff high above his head and sent it crashing down upon the bridge. The Balrog went to take another step closer towards the wizard, but the Bridge collapsed from under him, sending him down into the black pit beneath. Gandalf grunted in exhaustion and turned to walk away towards them.

The end of the Balrog's whip snaked itself around the wizards foot, sending him stumbling to the floor and he was dragged to the edge of the broken bridge. He dangled helplessly there for a moment. Lyria tried to make her way over to help, but Legolas's arms kept her firmly in place. Arrows began flying at them, sent by the goblins and orcs from the other side of the chasm.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

Gandalf surveyed them all for a moment.

"Fly you fools," he muttered, before he let himself fall down deep into the black abyss below them.

"NOOOO!" Lyria and Frodo screamed together.

Aragorn held Frodo back, dragging him up the passage towards daylight. Legolas steered Lyria out as well. A numbness had begun to spread through her. They reached the door that led outside, but as the sunlight and fresh air hit her face, she found she could not feel it. All she could feel was a vast emptiness inside her. Hopelessness and despair that echoed on the faces of her companions. Tears flowed freely down the hobbits faces as they sat upon the rocks outside. Boromir looked around like he was confused and didn't know what to do. Like he couldn't believe they had lost their wizard. Perhaps he thought this was a bad dream and he was wondering why he hadn't woken up.

Legolas had set Lyria down on a boulder. He knelt before her, looking at the wound in worry.

"Lyria look at me," Legolas' voice echoed through the fogginess that had entered her mind. "Lyria!"

Slowly, Lyria met his ice blue gaze. Worry and despair shone through his eyes.

"Why?" Lyria asked him softly, as tears began to trickle down her face. She asked him, no begged him for answers with that one question. Why had Gandalf, the symbol of hope for the Fellowship, their wise leader…..why had he fallen? Why had the quest claimed him as its first victim?

"I…..I don't know," he whispered in desperation, staring into the elleth's eyes.

Lyria's vision grew dark, and her head fell forwards, hitting the prince's shoulder.

"Lyria!" Legolas shouted in concern. "What is it?!"

"P….poison," Lyria managed to mutter.

"Damn," Legolas exclaimed. He tore her tunic open, exposing the wound on her shoulder. A dark hue had begun to spread across wound, showing the poison was already in her blood.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called.

Aragorn strode over and inspected the wound for himself.

"She needs medicine, and quickly. We must take her to the woods of Lothlorien," he said in concern.

"No…" Lyria muttered, almost incoherently. "Not there."

Aragorn sighed. "Come now, you'll die if you aren't healed. I'm sure even _he_ doesn't wish you dead."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Lyria mumbled, causing the Ranger to shake his head in exasperation.

"Who?" Legolas asked in total confusion.

"Ah…." Aragorn began awkwardly.

"Don't you dare!" Lyria warned him loudly.

"Alright. But we must get you there, and soon. Can you walk?" the Ranger asked.

"I'm fine," Lyria mumbled, getting to her feet. She stood and looked at Aragorn and Legolas in defiance, before blackness took her vision and she fell into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 8: Lothlorien

**Hey guys! I know, it has been too long since my last update. Shame on me :( BUT I can now say I am officially moved in to my new place, which is one HUGE stressor taken off my shoulders. I would like to take a moment to say a giant THANK YOU! to all those who have reviewed and favorited this story! You are all so incredible. You are what makes me want to continue writing!**

 **Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I am so happy you all like my OC! I am really trying to create the need for her character. I'm doing my best to make her actually USEFUL and create the dynamics of her character in relationship with the rest of the fellowship, rather than just throw in another Mary Sue in there. I hope I can continue to do this!**

 **Erika asked if I modeled my OC after Xena: Warrior Princess. Haha! No, Erika, I did not write my OC with Xena in mind, but I can see the similarities between the characters now that you mention it! Hey thats a total compliment in my book, Xena was a badass, and I'm trying to make Lyria one too :p I love that you thought of Xena when you were reading! I'm so happy you like her!**

 **I will try my best to update more often. Now moving is done, and wedding season is almost over,(Congrats to my best friend for her upcoming nuptials) I can commit more time to writing.**

 **Also, if anyone ever gets on Archive of Our Own, check out my account on there. (Search KayleeRen) I have a Poe Dameron/OC story up on there that gets pretty...uh...steamy ;) if you get my meaning.**

 **OK, now on to the chapter!**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Kaylee Rayne.**

 **Notes: as always, anything written in Italics, is spoken in elvish.**

Chapter 8: Lothlorien

The next thing Lyria became aware of was the softness beneath her. It was a nice change from the stone floor she had spent sitting upon the past few nights. She vaguely noticed a sound reaching her ears…voices arguing?

" _She needs the healing powers of your people! Otherwise she will die! Do you care so little for her life_?" Aragorn's voice whispered angrily.

" _Of course I care for her life, Elessar. I have always cared for her, but the danger you bring with you cannot be allowed to enter Caras Galadhon! She may enter, as well as you Legolas Thranduillion but the rest of your group cannot,"_ spoke a voice Lyria would know anywhere. Lyria let out a groan.

"She's awake!" Pippin said from beside her.

Lyria opened her eyes to find she was lying on a bed of soft leaves, on a sort of platform built high in the trees. These platforms were common for the people of the Golden Wood. The rest of the Fellowship were a little ways away, huddled together speaking in hushed tones. Gimli looked highly uncomfortable being so far off the ground. Standing guard above them, she could barely make out three other elves, though she couldn't tell who they were from her angle. Separated from the Fellowship, Legolas, Aragorn and Haldir of Lorien were grouped together as they discussed the injured elleth. At Pippin's words, the three looked around towards her.

Struggling slightly, Lyria sat up slowly. Pain instantly radiated from her shoulder down her arm. Upon inspection, she noticed the wound had some kind of green salve on it. Her head swam uncomfortably.

"Not so fast my lady," Pippin said placing a hand on her back to help her sit up. "The elves put some medicine on your shoulder, but they said it won't heal you. It will just slow things down for now."

"Wonderful," Lyria muttered as Legolas, Aragorn, and Haldir made their way over.

" _A light shines upon our meeting, Lyria of Rivendell. It has been too long mellonin,"_ Haldir said cordially, though a flicker of anger burned behind his eyes.

"Haldir," Lyria said nodding at him. " _It is nice to see you in good health."_

" _I wish I could say the same,"_ Haldir said glancing at her exposed shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked, crouching down beside her.

"I told you I'm fine," Lyria said, trying to keep the pain from her voice.

Legolas sighed. "You are the most stubborn elleth I have ever met."

"I'll consider that a compliment," the elleth in question said before turning to Haldir. "So, tell me marchwarden of Lorien, why will you not permit us into the city?"

"You and the Prince of Mirkwood are of course permitted entrance, however I cannot allow the rest of your companions with the dangers they bring with them. Yes, I know what it is your company carries," Haldir said softly, eyes never leaving her own. " _It is a darkness that cannot be permitted in the light of the Lady."_

 _"Tell me, have you spoken with the Lady of this matter?"_ Lyria asked, her breath coming in sharp spurts now. The pain in her shoulder was increasing with each passing word. So much for the salve…it seemed to have worn off.

" _Not in person, no,"_ Haldir admitted, frowning slightly.

" _I do not think it wise to assume what the Lady would want. If she too denies us entrance, then of course we shall seek our safety elsewhere,"_ Lyria said before gasping as a cold stab of pain ran from her shoulder to her chest. She fought to even her breath for a moment before speaking again. " _I would not ask for sanctuary if we did not so desperately need it…we…we have just lost Mithrandir."_

Aragorn and Legolas's faces fell at her words. She too had an expression that was somewhere between pain and desperation. Haldir, however, looked shocked.

" _Mithrandir has fallen?"_ he asked. " _How can this be?"_

" _He was defeated…by a Balrog of Morgoth,"_ Legolas supplied.

Haldir's eyes widened even further. " _By the_ _Valar!….the Lady will want to know of this."_

 _"Permit us entrance, and we shall tell her everything that has happened since we left Rivendell,"_ Aragorn said at once. " _It has not been an easy journey."_

 _"This I can see,"_ Haldir nodded.

Suddenly, Lyria let out a gasp of pain. Legolas looked at her in concern. The elleth was covered in a layer of sweat, her breathing had become erratic and he could tell she was on the verge of crying out.

"Lyria?" came Legolas's concerned voice.

Lyria couldn't answer. She couldn't even hold herself up any longer. She fell back, as an icy chill took hold of her, paralyzing her body. The pain was too intense. It seemed to be spreading through her very skin, burning yet freezing her very blood. Her vision became blurry. A screaming reached her ears and it took her several moments to realize the screaming was her own. The pain was excruciating. Over the sounds of her cries, she was able to hear the prince's voice, though he sounded distant.

"I am sorry for this Lyria," he muttered before ripping open the front of her tunic. Legolas's eyes widened in shock, and he vaguely heard gasps from both Haldir and Aragorn behind him. Black-blue lines were tracing their way through the elleth's veins, snaking their way under the thin wrappings that covered her breasts, towards her heart. He lay a hand upon the moaning woman's brow and found her skin to be like ice, and she was covered in a cold sweat.

"Is she going to die?" Pippin asked in a terrified whisper.

"She will if she does not get to a healer and fast," Legolas replied in a murmur. "The poison has nearly reached her heart."

From behind him, Legolas heard a sigh. "Come. We must make haste. I will guide you to Lothlorien," Haldir said.

"Thank you, _mellon_ ," Aragorn said graciously.

Haldir nodded once, and shot a look at the trembling elleth once more. He turned away and let out a loud whistle and gestured to his men above them. Immediately, the elves took off, jumping through the trees effortlessly. Then, without a word, Haldir turned on his heel and made his way off the platform to the ground below.

Legolas bent down at once, gathering the small elleth into his arms. She screamed in pain as he lifted her.

" _I am sorry Lyria_ ," he whispered to her, as he carried her, following Haldir's lead. " _Just hold on a little longer_."

With some help from Aragorn, they got Lyria down from the trees and Legolas carried her small frame in his arms as they followed Haldir's lead through the thick forest. Lyria began muttering under her frantic gasps for air. Tears rolled down her face and she let out terrified whimpers. She cried out as pain washed through her.

" _No…I don't want to die alone,"_ she murmered.

" _Lyria, you are not going to die. Do you hear me?"_ Legolas said, looking at the elleth in his arms.

" _L…Legolas?"_ Lyria whimpered, her eyes rolling madly, searching for him.

" _Yes Lyria, I am here. We're going to get you to a healer, just hold on,"_ Legolas said in a low comforting voice.

" _Legolas,"_ she murmured, deliriously. Her eyes closed, unable to stay open any longer. Unconsciousness claimed her once more.

Legolas studied the elleth in his arms. She looked dreadfully ill, but even still he couldn't help but find her beautiful. Her pale skin glistened, exposed where he had to rip her tunic. Her hair was incredibly soft as it brushed against his arms. He couldn't help but admit to himself, that a sense of pleasure had coursed through him when she had muttered his name in her delusional state.

Had it been because he was the one to carry her or did she dream of him? Did she seek him out as her source of comfort in her vulnerable state? He had thought they were becoming closer as of late. She had seemed to open herself up to him a little more…but perhaps she only had friendship on her mind.

He shook himself. What was he thinking?! He should only have friendship on his own mind! Now was not the time to be entertaining romantic notions. She was inches from death. They were on a quest that seemed to be doomed from the start. The fate of Middle Earth rested upon the Fellowship's success…..no this was certainly not the time.

Lyria stirred slightly in his arms.

" _Legolas,"_ she muttered again in his arms, before clutching the front of his tunic with a small fist. She sighed, and relaxed again.

Uncontrollably, Legolas's heartbeat increased. His gaze softened as he watched her sleep, holding on to him like he was her lifeline. He could not help the small smile that formed upon his lips, or the thoughts that raced through his mind. Now was not the time for such thoughts, but he had them all the same.

A few feet away, Haldir watched the elf prince gaze down at Lyria, a tender expression plastered to his face. Haldir frowned, and turned away. Perhaps he should warn the prince… he knew too well that Lyria would only destroy any heart given to her. Surely the prince as unaware of her...inability to hold sentiment. He thought about warning the prince, but then he heard her mutter the prince's name in her sleep. A bubble of anguish mixed with jealousy ran through Haldir and he thought better of it… Let the prince find out on his own. After all, no one had warned him…

The darkness was getting closer, a great towering shadow. Lyria ran faster and faster, her legs aching in protest as she darted through the thick foliage of the Golden Wood. In her mind, she could hear Lord Elrond's words. ' _You have a restless spirit. If you do not find what it is you are looking for, the shadow will consume you and you will fall'_.

"I am looking _Ada_!" she cried desperately to the air.

She had to find it. She had to find the light. It would lead her to what her soul so restlessly longed for. The trees became thicker, and the sky grew steadily darker. Each breath was harder than the last. The icy air stung her lungs as the shadow crept ever closer.

She was alone. She was going to die alone. That thought alone terrified her. She had spent years on her own, preferring a life of solitude, yet in that moment she wanted nothing more than for someone to find her. For someone to be with her when she died. For someone to morn her passing.

" _No! I do not want to die alone_!" she called out to the shadow, willing anyone to hear her.

"Lyria," a distant voice called to her. She stopped dead in her tracks, listening hard.

"Lyria," the voice called again to her right.

She turned. There in the distance was a soft light shining through the trees. Lyria took off at once, running towards it. The shadow followed closely behind her, gaining on her every step.

" _You are not going to die! Can you hear me_?"

It was Legolas's voice. He was calling to her through the darkness.

"Legolas?" Lyria called back, dodging through the trees to catch up to the light.

" _Yes, Lyria. I am here_ ," Legolas's voice said fading in and out.

Something clicked within her mind. Suddenly, she realized the light she was chasing was Legolas… He was the flicker of light in the darkness, her only savior from the impending shadow. Was it he that her soul cried out for? Lyria had certainly felt friendship towards the elf prince, but this…..this was something more. The way her soul longed for that light she was running towards…yes this was bigger than herself. Had the Valar chosen her mate? Was she destined to spend the rest of her days by the Prince of Mirkwood?

"Legolas!" she cried out. She was so close to the bright light now. She was ready to let him into her heart. Somehow she knew if she didn't, she would fall into the shadow behind her and never emerge.

Lyria was feet away from the glowing light. With a last burst of speed, she threw herself into it. It blinded her, but warmed her skin.

"Legolas," she muttered, thinking of the kind elf prince she had become quite fond of. He would be her salvation. Her vision grew white, and she let herself go...

Lyria's eyes snapped open and she gasped. Breathing heavily, she tried to remember where she was. She was warm….which wasn't right… or was it? She remembered she had been cold before….before what? Sitting up, she realized she was in a soft bed of white linen. Her body felt stiff, but she didn't feel any pain. She looked around. She was alone in the small room. There was a window on one wall, and a chair beside the bed, but little else decorated the room.

Slowly, she recalled where she must be. Lothlorien. She remembered hearing Haldir consenting to let them in the city, after her condition had taken a turn for the worse. Lyria glanced down at her shoulder. It was covered in bandages, and she decided not to pry, lest she tear something. She was wearing a soft white gown…clearly someone had redressed her. Blushing slightly, she recalled Legolas tearing her tunic open to inspect her wounds…. She sat there for a few minutes, letting the memories wash over her.

She recalled the dream, if that had indeed been a dream. It felt real somehow, as if she had seen the world clearer while she had been unconscious than she did now with her waking eyes.

Shaking herself, Lyria wondered where the rest of the Fellowship were. She thought about getting up, but was unsure if her body would allow it. She still felt weak, as if she hadn't moved in a while. She wondered how long she had been unconscious.

As if on cue, the door opened and the Lady Galadriel entered. Lyria had met her before, but each time was like the first. Like others, Lyria was always stunned by the beauty of the lady. A soft light seemed to linger around her. Lady Galadriel smiled down at her.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon, child of Rivendell," she said softly. "For a moment there, I feared you were lost to us, but I see Lord Elrond has passed some of his strength on to you."

"Thank you for your hospitality Lady Galadriel," Lyria said, remembering her courtesies. "Tell me, how long was I sleeping?"

"You were brought to me 2 days ago. The poison was moments away from entering your heart. If you were brought to me an hour later, I do not think you would have survived," the Lady told her.

"Then I am forever indebted to you, my Lady. Thank you for saving my life," Lyria said, bowing her head.

"I did what I could, but ultimately it was you who saved yourself," Galadriel said, a knowing smile playing upon her lips.

Lyria gave a confused look to the elven lady. The lady chuckled, then sat upon the edge of the bed.

"I know what it is you dreamed of," Galadriel began. "It was the same vision Lord Elrond had of you not long ago. He saw you fall into the shadow because in his vision, you could not find the light. I am relieved that this was not the case. You found the light in the darkness…Do you know what that light was, Lyria?"

Lyria was silent for a few long moments as she recalled everything in her dream.

"I was so alone….I felt as if the world had gone one without even knowing or caring of my absence. The shadow was almost upon me…I remember wishing desperately for one single person to care, to want me…then I saw it," Lyria said in a hushed voice, not looking at the lady. "There was a flicker of light in the distance, shining through the trees. It was soft, warm light…and with it was a voice…"

Lyria glanced quickly at Galadriel in embarrassment. She must know whose voice she heard. Galadriel's smile grew wider.

"Do not be ashamed," Galadriel told her. "Yes, I know whose voice you heard. You heard his voice for a reason Lyria. You saw this vision for a reason. You had a choice, you could have either turned away from the light and continued on your own, or you could have embraced the light as you did. You chose to let him into your heart rather than fading from this world."

"So I was right," Lyria whispered in shock. "He…he is my light? The Valar chose him to be my Mate?"

"I fear it is not quite that simple," Galadriel said with a small frown. "Yes, it is clear the Valar has presented this opportunity to you, but he must also choose you in his own heart. The timing is not ideal, I will admit. This quest which you are on has many possible outcomes. It is impossible for me to see the future clearly at the moment…I daresay, the road is far from over. You have yet to face the most difficult part in your path. Many things could change, so be cautious. I would advise you to be open and honest with the Prince, even when it is difficult for you."

"Have you seen something, my Lady? Something in my future?" Lyria asked tentatively. The look on Galadriel's face said she knew something…something about her future. Lyria knew the Lady had the gift of Foresight, just as Elrond did.

"As I said, I have seen many things. The path that is true, is the one you choose to take," Galadriel said cryptically, searching deep into Lyria's eyes. Suddenly, she broke into a gentle grin.

"Come, I am sure you are anxious to see your friends again. I know they are anxious to see you. The Prince has inquired about your condition nearly every hour," Galadriel said with a smirk.

Lyria blushed, but returned the grin.


End file.
